Love game
by DeeDeeTwilightLover
Summary: Bella is 18 and she hadn't had a boyfriend yet.So Alice and Rose blackmail Edward to pretend that he likes her and be her first boyfriend.Will that work?What will happen when Edward discovers the real Bella,behind the timidity and clumsiness? First fic
1. Chapter 1

**-BPOV-**

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Alice sang.

I shot her a disapproving look. Alice knew that I hated parties, but she didn't listen to me and decided to throw a party at her place anyway. And I was too chicken to argue with her.

"Maybe this year will be the year! Maybe you'll find your prince." Rosalie said only half joking. I rolled my eyes at her, but we both knew how the fact that I was alone affected me.

I looked over the room. So many people... I think I only knew half of them. At the very most. The others were Alice's friend.

I forgot about the party and all the presents (yuck!) when I saw the last person I expected to see here. I ignored everyone and went to him.

"Edward Cullen! What are you doing here? You got lost?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled.

"For instance, happy birthday!" He said, smiling almost...sheepishly. "And I didn't get lost. But you're turning 18. It's the best opportunity to tell you that I'm sorry for our..um..altercations."

I raised my eyebrows. I was dreaming. I was certainly dreaming. Edward Cullen was sorry? That's something you don't hear everyday. Ok. So I didn't see that coming.

His emerald green eyes were focused on me. And this is when I realized that I had to say something.

"Oh. Um.. Yeah. Sure."

He looked amused.

"I guess I'll see you later." He grinned.

"Sure. See you."

Oh God. This was going to be a long, long night.

I caught sight of Alice and went straight to her.

"Alice Marie Brandon!" I shouted, but she didn't seem to mind. "What were you thinking when you invited Cullen?"

**-EPOV-**

"WHAAAAT?" I shouted at the pixie who was smirking at me. "No, no, no! There's no way I'll date the ugly duck! NO!!!"

"No one asked your opinion. Just do it!" The blonde said.

"What if I don't want to?"

Brandon and Hale thought for a moment.

"Well..." Alice said. "If you don't want to, then the whole school will find out your little secret. It's your choice."

I was between hammer and anvil. If my secret was revealed, the whole school would make fun of me. But if I dated the ugly duck, the whole school would make fun of me! Couldn't I have a third option? Please?...

"Fine." I hissed, and the pixie started to clap. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, then." Rosalie started. "You don't have to marry her."

Ewwww!

"You just have to pretend that you like her, maybe kiss her..."

Double ewww!

"Just make her happy for a week or so, and then you can leave her. Not big deal!"

I sniffed. Not big deal! She wasn't the one to kiss her!

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Said Brandon. Those two were going to kill me. "I know, I know, I know!"

"Just say it!" I shouted at her.

"She's turning 18 this weekend. I'll throw a party at my place. And there you'll make your first move. Oh, and buy a nice present."

"Oh, great! So I have to spend money on her, too." I mumbled.

"Shut up, Edward! Do it for Mr. Bumble. He would be so disappointed if I uploaded a picture of you and him on the internet..."

I groaned.

I was going to kill Emmett for letting her girlfriend find out about my teddy bear!

**~CHAPTERBREAK~**

She looked almost...scared. Then, she caught sight of me and came to me.

Here we go.

"Edward Cullen! What are you doing here? You got lost?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

This was purgatory! Alice and Rosalie were extremely evil!

I had to chuckle at her joke, even though it wasn't that funny. Thanks God I was a good actor.

"For instance, happy birthday!" I said, trying to smile sheepishly. "And I didn't get lost. But you're turning 18. It's the best opportunity to tell you that I'm sorry for our..um..altercations."

Oh man! This was the hardest thing I have ever done!

She raised her eyebrows. Yeah right. Edward Cullen was saying sorry to her. To **her**. I know, Swan. I can't believe it either.

I focused my eyes on her, trying to dazzle her. My experience with girls told me that my eyes were really dazzling.

She didn't say anything for a moment, but I guess that she remembered that she had to answer to my apologizes.

"Oh. Um.. Yeah. Sure." She said.

I knew it. They are all the same. Dazzled by my sex-appeal.

I tried to hide my amusement but I knew that I had to get out of there before I burst into laugh.

"I guess I'll see you later." I grinned.

"Sure. See you."

I went for something to drink, leaving her **dazzled**. Oh boy. I like this word.

Swan was going to be an easy capture. So why shouldn't I enjoy the chase?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, so here's the second chapter of Love Game.**_

_**I hope you like this story.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to the first person who reviewed my story, happyhour22. Thank you! :-)**_

_**Love you!!!!**_

_**-**_**EPOV-**

_Clumsy Swan..._

_She had stumbled, her glasses flied metres away. And now she was on the floor, looking for them._

_I saw her glasses and picked them, but I wasn't such a good guy..._

"_Hey Swan! Looking for these?"_

_She stood up and narrowed her eyes at me._

"_Cullen." She spit my name._

_Uh-oh. What a fierce kitty._

"_Behave, Swan. Want you glasses back?"_

_She groaned._

"_Here you go!" I pretended to give her the glasses, but then I winced them back and she fell again. Everyone in the hallway was laughing now and Swan's eyes were filled with tears._

_She stood up, took the glasses from my hands and ran away, trying hard not to cry. And this was a thing I could not understand._

_Swan was a freak. She was clumsy, and extremely shy and... So smart! Our school was soooo proud of her. Ugh! _

_And she was completely alone. She didn't have any friends or... Well, Alice B__randon, who was dating my best friend Jasper, and Jasper's sister, Rosalie Hale, my future sister-in-law because she was with my stupid brother Emmett. Ugh! Those four were so disgusting with their...love!_

_Who needs love? When you have pleasure,love is boring. When you fall in love, you're vulnerable. And this is why I have never fallen in love.. Almost never..._

"Edward! Edward!"

Alice's voice brought me back to reality.

And it was not a nice reality.

I was at Swan's party, trying to convince her that I was not a jerk and trying to seduce her and become her first boyfriend so that her all too nice friends won't upload a picture with me and my teddy bear on the internet.

My life sucked!

"What do you want, Brandon?" I said sharply.

"Oh, I just wanted to know how are things with Bella."

Get a life!

"Brandon, five minutes ago I apologized for... bothering her so many time. Would you believe me if you were her?"

"Probably not." She admitted. "But I don't care how you do it. Just steal her heart and make her believe that you really like her."

I sniffed trying not to think how hard it was going to be to make her believe that **I **liked **her**. Ugh! Only that thought was making me sick.

Alice smirked, then she left.

Ok. My life didn't suck.

My life sucked, sucked, sucked, really sucked, and sucked!

**-BPOV-**

_Someone had tripped me. I knew that._

_I stumbled everyday, but I knew that now I was lying on the floor because of someone._

_I looked at the person who had tripped me and I met a pair of green eyes and the messy hair of the jerk I hated. Edward Cullen._

_I clenched my teeth and tried not to cry. That was going to give them reasons to laugh more..._

_I stood up and ran, as I always did when Edward Cullen and the mutts he was calling his friends were mocking at me._

_I didn't want to think about it. Altogether, Edward Cullen was a jackass. He was totally superficial, just like all the people around me._

_Well.. All but Alice and Rosalie. They were true friends and I could always count on them._

Always but now!

"Alice!" I shouted again, but Alice still didn't answer. "Why did you invite _him_?"

"Bella!" She finally bothered to answer. "I invited the whole school!"

"Ok! But you still shouldn't have invited _Edward Cullen_! For God's sake, Alice!"

"Bella you're absurd." She said rolling her eyes.

"I am." I admitted. " But I still. Don't want. Edward Cullen. At my party!"

Ok, now I was hysterical. But who cares? I just wanted to never see Cullen again!

"Well, then it's too bad for you." Alice said with fake serenity. "Because nobody leaves the party until it 's over."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Was she trying to drive me crazy?

"Bella, relax!" She said putting her arms around my shoulders. "It's your party! Try to have fun!"

I smiled. Alice's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Besides," She added. "Edward has already apologized. It's a good reason to forget for a night all your...altercations."

Yeah.. Maybe she was right and...

Uh-oh. Wait a sec. How did she...

"Alice. How do you know that Edward apologized?"

Something was stinking here.

Alice looked at me awkward, as if she had just realized that she said more than she had to.

"Umm... He seemed like that's what he was doing. Besides, you weren't shouting at each other and... Umm...You were talking really calmly actually and... I supposed that he was apologizing like a gift for turning 18."

"Hold on, Alice." I shouted.

She looked at me scared.

"I know what you did, you don't have to pretend anymore."

Alice seemed to stop breathing and she gulped.

After all, this was something she already did before uncountable times.

"You listened to our conversations, right?"

She seemed relieved.

"Yes! That's what I did. How did you know that?"

"You're my friend and I know you. It's not like you've done this before or something like that..."

We both laughed.

"Ok." She said, her enthusiasm back. "So don't worry about Edward and let's have some fun! You don't turn 18 everyday!"

Thanks God for that!

_**So, this is the second chapter.**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**I'll update as soon as I can! Pinkie promise!**_

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**-BPOV-**

I hate parties.

Too many people.

Too much noise.

The smell of alcohol was making me sick

And the view of Edward Cullen smiling at me was making me even more sick.

I couldn't understand this change. He hated me. I hated him. And that was an understatement!

So why was he here now? At **my **party? Smirking at **me**? And just a few minutes earlier, he had apologized **TO ME**!!!!!! Something was not right!

Maybe I was paranoiac, but when he was talking to me, he seemed like being here was the last thing of his to do list.

Yeah. I was definitely paranoiac. I mean, if he didn't want to be here, why would he come? Duh!

His green eyes were focused on me again. And I didn't like the way he was looking at me. He was like a spider hypnotizing the scared fly.

My body shuddered as he was approaching to me, holding two drinks. I thought I said the smell of alcohol was making me sick!

"Let' drink for you." He said as he was giving me one of the drinks.

"Umm... Sorry. I don't drink." I said sheepishly.

I could swear that I saw him rolling his eyes, but I'm not sure.

"Come on, Bella." He said smoothly, still looking me in the eyes. "It's a special day. Some alcohol will make you relax and have more fun."

Yeah,maybe...

Perhaps relaxing and having fun was a good idea. And I couldn't do this without help.

I took the glass and put it to my mouth.

When the liquid touched my lips, then my tongue and ran down to my throat, everything it touched was in flames! And I was in pain!!!!

As I was jumping around and asking for water, water, and water, with the corner of my eye I saw that Edward was trying so hard not to laugh, until he couldn't take it anymore, turned his back to me and burst into hysterical laugh!!

Oh, he would pay for this....

Someone gave me a whole bottle of water and I drank it all. I had to be hydrated before starting a fight with Cullen. Oh, and I had to kill the fire in my throat.

"Edward Cullen!" I shouted as soon as the flames disappeared. "This was not funny **at all**!"

He tried to hold his laugh as he was speaking.

"Are you kidding me?" He burst again into laugh. "You were so damn funny!"

Ok. This was the part were I turned my back and running to the bathroom, where nobody could see me cry.

**-EPOV- **

"Edward Cullen!" She shouted, and I tried so hard to hold my laugh."This was not funny at all!"

"Are you kidding me? You were so damn funny!"

I burst again into laugh.

And then, I had a deja-vu. Bella turned his back and ran away, trying not to cry. Oh, crap!

She shouldn't have done this. Now, I had to face her angry friends!!!God help me!

"Edward!" Alice shouted, angrier than I have ever seen her. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." I said, trying to look innocent. I haven't done anything after all... "I offered her a drink, but I didn't know she was so.. So... allergic to alcohol!"

"Edward!" Rosalie hissed. "Of course she doesn't like alcohol! It's Bella Swan who we are talking about! She had never drunk alcohol in her life!"

"Oops!" I said, trying to act like I didn't know that.

"Wait a sec, mutt!" The pixie narrowed her eyes at me. "That doesn't explain why Bella ran away like she did."

Oh, crap!

"Well.. Umm..."

"Spit it out!" Rosalie shouted.

"I kinda..laughed when she was jumping up and down and asking for water... But she was funny!"

Oh, great! Come on Edward, you can do better than that. I should've lied!!!

"Go." Alice said looking me in the eyes.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Go, Cullen! Leave! You're not welcome here anymore!"

Ok, I was still confused?

"Just think for a second! I know it's a big effort, but do it mutt!" Rosalie shouted. "Do you think that Bella will run into your arms now? You're an asshole, Cullen! It wasn't a great start!"

"And unless you want Mr. Bumble all over the internet, you'd better fix this."

Even though they were right, I hated this situation. I was lying at their mercy!!

"Why do you do this?" I shouted before I could stop myself. "Why do you want to broke the heart of your best friend? I hate Swan, but it's cruel of you to control her life!"

They both knew that I was right, I could see it in their eyes. But I could also see that this didn't change a thing.

"It's none of your business, mutt!" Rosalie hissed. "We are her friends and we know exactly what we're doing."

"It doesn't seem so. And if you were her friends, you wouldn't do this to her."

I turned my back to them and went for my jacket. I had to get out of there.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. So Edward Cullen defended Bella Swan.

It wasn't like that.

It didn't matter that she was the girl I hated the most in this world. She was a girl whose friends weren't so good friends. Maybe Alice and Rosalie really wanted to help her, but the road to hell is paved with good intention. Or, in this case, the road to a big big disaster and a broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**-BPOV-**

"Bella?" I heard Alice calling my name sheepishly, but I still refused to open my eyes. That would only let out other tears and I didn't want to cry in front of them. It was humiliating. Especially for an asshole like Cullen. Only thinking about his name was making me sick. And the taste of alcohol in my mouth also contributed too.

"Bells?" Alice used the nickname my best friend Jacob gave me.

"What do you want?" I said sharply, without opening my eyes.

"Bells, look at me." Alice ordered as she put a finger under my chin, forcing me to open my eyes and look at her. "Look at me!"

I had no choice than open my eyes and face Alice with an intense look in her eyes.

"It's you birthday." She started. "I threw it for you and promise me you won't let anyone to bring you down. You mustn't give them this satisfaction."

"Alice is right." Rosalie spoke for the first time since they entered the bathroom. "Don't let that mutt called Edward Cullen ruin your party."

She wiped away my tears as I looked at them suspicious.

"How do you know I'm like that because of him?" I asked them.

Alice seemed to look for the right words, but Rosalie was the one to speak.

"Bella, we're here too, remember? We saw everything."

When I remembered why I was here crying, I burst into tears. Again.

I felt Alice's arms around me.

"Oh, Bella." She said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for. It's only his fault." I said, sobbing.

"Right." Alice said. "I'm sorry that... This party wasn't as perfect as I wanted it to be. I wanted you to remember this day."

"I will." I smiled for the first time since that...incident. "Now...Let's have some fun. We can't let someone like Edward Cullen ruin my party. Am I right?"

Alice and Rosalie smiled.

"Yes, you are." They said.

I wiped all the tears as I stood, then took their hands and prepared myself for the purgatory that was coming. Oh my God!

**-EPOV-**

I was just standing there, waiting for them.

When they appeared with a smiling Bella and Alice caught sight of me, she turned to me even angrier than earlier.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked in a low voice, but angry enough.

"Curiosity." I said simply, and maybe this is the main reason why I was still here. I didn't give a damn on Swan and her crying attacks. She was pathetic.

That's why I couldn't understand her. Maybe if she accepted her weakness and she didn't want to be so brave all the time, everyone would leave her alone.

But of course not. And this was the thing that made me hate all this situation.

"What curiosity?" The pixie hissed. "Edward, leave! I don't want Bella to see you. I want her to have fun, so go! You've made enough damage for one night."

"Alice." I said trying to be calm. "I won't leave."

"Why?" She shouted exasperated.

"Curiosity." I repeated and decided that maybe I should explain my curiosity to her before she fell into a trance. "I'm trying to figure out why do you want **me **to be her first boyfriend."

She narrowed her eyes at me. Yeah. I won't get some answers today.

"Like I said, it's none of your business." She hissed.

"Of course it is. I'm involved in this and I want to know why do you want to break your best friend's heart. Her first boyfriend will be a guy who doesn't love her and will leave her as soon as he can. Oh, and he'll break her heart. Something is not exactly right here, isn't it?"

Alice was looking down, without saying anything.

"Look, I have my reasons, ok?" She said."It'll be a lesson for her and it will help her a lot. You've got no idea how much. You...just do it, ok? You're here to...seduce her and convince her that you really love her. And when you feel like it's too much for you, break up with her. She's strong. She'll survive."

I rolled my eyes.

Why did I care that much? I just had to do my job for about two weeks, then everything would be fine.

Right?

"Happy?" Alice hissed.

"Not even close." I muttered. "But altogether, I don't care. I was just... curious."

Yeah. I was just curious.

And I don't care how many times I've already said that, but Swan was a freak. It was so hard to read her. And I was good at reading people. But she was weird. She never did what I expected her to. If I hadn't been caught in this, perhaps I would have never had any contact with her. He were in different parts of the line.

Conclusion? I had to win Bella's heart as soon as I could. I had my needs. And two weeks with Bella? Pretty hard to satisfy this need with Bella...

"Now go, Edward?" Alice whispered exasperated. "I don't want Bella to-"

Just then, Bella saw me. She turned pale, but then she acted like I wasn't there.

Ouch. She must be really mad.

Like I said. Bella Swan never did what I expected her to.

**So, here's Chapter 3.**

**Let me know what you think. It's really important to me. **

**And tell me your opinion, and suggestion for the next chapters.**

**Love ya!**

**xxxxx**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-BPOV-**

Ouch.

It felt like someone kicked me in the head with a hammer. What did I do last night? Yeah, I know the party, but it was that bad I mean, of course, it was thrown by Alice, but I never thought that it would be so wild. I'm surprised her house is still standing.

But I should have thought about this when I agreed with this. Alice's middle name was 'party'. A party without her wasn't a party anymore. Ugh! How could she stand that? It was such a disgusting life. This is the main reason why I hate parties. You always end with a headache like mine.

I didn't realized that I was groaning out loud until Alice sat next to me holding an aspirin and a glass of water.

"Here you go!" She said. "Your headache will go in few minutes."

"Thanks."

Oh my God! That's what a girl who had never been to a party in her a life and suddenly decides to have fun like it's the last day of her life deserves. Yup. That's me.

"What happened?" I asked Alice.

"What do you remember?"

I thought for a moment.

"When Mike Newton asked me to dance."

"Well, he offered you a drink and another one... You're not accustomed to alcohol so you got drunk."

My eyes widened.

"I.. Got... Drunk?" I babbled.

"Yup." Alice said.

Okay... I didn't see that coming. But...

"What happened then?" I asked, afraid of her answer.

"Oh, you should have seen yourself dancing! Who would have thought that shy Bella has such a side too and can unleash herself that way?"

She sounded thrilled. That scared me.

"Alice. What did I do?" I said, trying to sound serious.

"Calm down, Bells." She smiled. "We got you out of there before you did anything... wrong."

I could see that she was trying to hold a laugh and I narrowed my eyes at her. Of course. Alice and Rose thought that sex wasn't wrong and it was 'perfectly normal for people who love each other'. Yeah. But how can you talk about this kind of things to a girl who hasn't even been kissed? I was starting to think that maybe love wasn't for me. I wanted so bad to feel those butterflies Alice and Rose told me about, or these shivers when his lips touch yours... I was 18 and I haven't lived these things.

"But now that you mentioned," She teased. "Maybe we should have let you. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea."

"Alice!" I laughed, happy that she distracted me from my thought so full of drama that I was sick of them.

Suddenly, my mind flew to the beginning of the party. I wasn't sure if it had been a dream, or Edward Cullen really apologized. And then I remembered. Oh. I believed him, and he laughed at me again. I cried, and then the bathroom and Alice and Rose and..Alice talking to Edward.

I frowned.

"Alice." I said. "What were you talking to Edward about?"

She stopped laughing.

"Umm.. " She babbled. "I.. I told him to leave. I didn't want you to see him. I wanted you to have fun and if he had been there, you couldn't have done that."

"Yeah. Sure." I said.

Now, I hated Edward Cullen even more than before. It was my birthday. It was that hard to leave me alone for _one day_?

"I've got an idea." Hyper Alice appeared. "Let's go shopping!"

I groaned.

"No way Alice! My head is about to explode and shopping will only worsen it! Besides, you know I hate _shopping_!"

I spitted the word with anger. Shopping was worst nightmare ever! When Alice moved to Forks and we became friends, the first thing we did was going shopping to Seattle. She dragged me through all the shops there! I still have no idea of how I survived. But it was the worst experience I've gone through!

"I don't care." She said. "Let's call Rose and then we'll choose an outfit for you and do your make up."

I groaned again.

"Come on, Bella! You have a very pretty face and you have to reveal it. Maybe you'll find a nice guy!"

I groaned. For the third time in less than five minutes.

**~CHAPTERBREAK~**

"Haven't you finished yet?" I complained.

"Stop it, Bella. If you had shut up, we would have finished by now."

I resisted the urge of rolling my eyes. They have been working on my make up for more than an hour, for God's sake!

"Ready!" Rose said. "You can open your eyes now.

"Finally!"

I opened my eyes but I couldn't recognize the girl in the mirror. She had a natural make up in shades of beige, and her hair was falling on her shoulders and her back. She was beautiful.

"I think she liked it." Alice whispered to Rose, on purpose loud enough for me to hear too.

"Ok, Bella." Rose commanded. "These are the clothes. Dress up."

I took the clothes she gave me without looking at them and entered the bathroom. As soon as I saw the clothes, I shouted at Alice and Rose.

"What happened?" The said as they were entering the bathroom.

"I will not wear **these!**"

"What? Why?" Alice said, sounding hurt. Ugh! I hated seeing her like this!

"Alice, it's...it's..."

I couldn't find the right word without hurting Alice's feelings. Her bottom lip was trembling as if she was going to burst into tears, and her eyes were already wet.

"Indecent." I said, proud of the word I had found. It didn't cover how would I look like with that dress. I was red, it was molded and it was... Extremely short! "We're going shopping, Alice, not-"

"Shut up, Bella!" Rosalie shouted. "Just put on that dress. It's very beautiful!"

"It's-"

"Put it on!" She cut me off.

Wow. I had never seen her like this. She was scary...

They let me get dressed, but when they closed the door I could still hear their giggles like they were five years old little girls. Great. I had been manipulated by my best friends!

**-EPOV- **

I saw the caller ID and groaned. It was the last person I wanted to hear.

"What do you want?" I said when I answered the phone.

"Behave, Eddie." Her high-pitched voice said and I growled. "Me, Bella and Rose are going shopping to Seattle. Do you think you can show up by accident with you brother and Jazz?"

"Look, Brandon. After the last night, Bella hates me. Why do you keep pushing this thing? Choose another first boyfriend for her. Maybe not a fake one, a guy who will really love her. Why me? We hate each other, for God's sake!"

"Because I want so!" She said. "Edward, you're the most popular guy in this town. She'll get some self-confidence id she thinks that you like her! Isn't that obvious?"

"But she hated me!"

"This is you problem! You'll have to figure out how to win her heart!"

She told me where and when to bump into them in Seattle and I called the guys.

How did I finish into this mess?

**Ok, I know Edward's POV is a little short, but I tried to make the chapter a little longer :-) What do you think?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love,**

**Deedee**


	6. Chapter 6

**-BPOV-**

"Alice!"

I groaned for the tenth time in the last three minutes, but she was still pretending she couldn't hear me.

"Alice, can we go home now?"

No answer.

"Alice!"

Nothing.

"Alice, those high heels are killing me!"

"Bella, can you stop complaining, please?" She shouted, sounding exasperated. Well, at least she bothered to answer. "We're not going home until we... Oh my God, Rose, look at those shoes!"

Yup. This was the whole conversation. There was no way out of this crap.

And because my name is Bella Swan and someone up there hates me, I tripped. I knew it! High heels for me? Definitely a bad bad bad idea! But before I hit the earth, two strong arms caught me and when I looked up I met a dazzling pair of emerald-green eyes.

Oh no.

I told you so! Someone up there _really _hates me.

Edward chuckled.

"High heels? Are you trying to suicide?" He asked me.

"I'm not. It was Alice's idea." I hissed.

"Then she's trying to kill you. Really, Bella, everybody knows you can't walk over a flat surface without tripping. High heels are not helping."

"I know!"

His arms were still around my waist.

"Umm.. You can let go of me now." I mumbled.

"Oh. Right. Sure."

The warmth of his arms left my waist and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

"Bella, I'm wounded. I saved your life and this is how you thank me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, I'm used to endanger my life like that. I wouldn't have died."

"Oh, you're welcome." He said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"It's such a nice day, don't you think? I thought it's a good idea to take Emmett and Jasper for a walk."

I caught sight of Emmett and Jasper for the first time. They were..umm..greeting their girlfriends.

"Get a room!" I mumbled and Alice and Rose glared at me.

"I've got an idea." Edward said. "Let's go for a coffee until they finish!"

I corked an eyebrow.

"Sure." I mumbled. "Why not?"

This was going to be sooo interesting. Edward was playing a game. I knew that. All these changes were too bizarre. But I was going to treat him with a dose of his own medicine. I had to show him that he couldn't mock at me anymore. Besides, it was going to be very funny to play a little with his nerves.

**-EPOV-**

Wow.

Who would've guessed that Swan could be so...so...Beautiful! And sexy!

That red dress looked gorgeous on her. And it was highlighting her shapes and her sexy legs.

_Wake up, Edward! You're talking about Bella Swan!_

Oh. Right. Bella Swan. The geek. She, clumsy...

_Sexy...._

"Hey Edward!" Jasper's voice brought me back from reverie. "Aren't these Alice, Rosalie and Bella?"

Thanks man. I wouldn't have noticed them without your help.

"Oh, really?" I tried to sound surprised. "Where?"

"Right there." Jasper nodded toward them.

"Let's greet them." Emmett grinned.

Yeah. Greeting Rosalie meant to him making-out with Rosalie.

Just when I was next to Bella she tripped and I had to caught her. Then I realized she was wearing high heels.

I chuckled. Was she trying to kill herself?

"Are you trying to suicide?" I asked her.

"I'm not." She hissed. "It was Alice's idea."

Of course it was. Only an evil mind like Alice's would have thought about this, knowing how clumsy Bella was.

"Then she's trying to kill you. Really, Bella, everybody knows you can't walk over a flat surface without tripping. High heels are not helping."

Definitely not!

"I know!"

I had never seen Bella like that. She was so... confident...She was sexy and...

"Umm...You can let go of me now." She mumbled, bringing me back from my fantasies.

"Oh. Right. Sure." I babled.

Great job, Cullen! You sounded like an idiot!

I let go of her waist and she crossed her arms over her chest.

God! She hadn't had a boyfriend yet but she definitely knew how to turn a guy on!

"What are you doing her?" She asked sharply.

"Bella, I'm wounded. I saved your life and this is how you thank me?"

She rolled her chocolate eyes. No matter how much I disliked Swan, her eyes were utterly beautiful. This was one thing I could not deny.

"Trust me, I'm used to endanger my life like this. I wouldn't have died."

"Oh, you're welcome." I said sarcastically.

Note to self: the girl had sense of humor too.

"What are you doing here?' She repeated.

Of course, she was still annoying.

"It's such a nice day, don't you think? I thought it's a good idea to take Emmett and Jasper for a walk."

And your crazy friends told me to accidentally bump into you.

When I mentioned Emmett and Jasper, she seemed to catch sight of them for the first time. Like I said, they were making out with their girlfriends. What a surprise!

"Get a room!" Bella mumbled, and I couldn't but laugh. Have I told that the girl has a great sense of humor.

Her friends glared at her and then I realized that maybe I should start playing my role.

"I've got an idea." I said with fake enthusiasm. I guess... "Let's go for a coffee until they finish!"

If they're gonna finish soon...

She corked an eyebrow, but she accepted. Wow. I didn't see that coming.

So that's it? She wasn't going to play hard to get? She was going to fall for her worst enemy so easy? I was disappointed. I thought Bella Swan was a smart girl, but she seemed to be just as slut as the others.

I would say that a million times again. Bella Swan never did what I expected her to. She always took me by surprise. But I wasn't complaining though. The sooner the better. Let's end this!

_**Sooo what do you think?**_

_**Favorite line/scene? **_

_**Don't forget to review! :)**_

_**Deedee**_


	7. Chapter 7

**-EPOV-**

The guy next to us was staring intensely at Bella. This was kind of bothering me, but not too much. In the other hand, Bella seemed pretty annoyed.

"Are you okay?" I asked innocently.

She sighed.

"That mutt is staring at me. I hate being stared."

I chuckled. She was funny. And naive.

"If you hate being stared, then why are you dressed like that?" I asked her amused.

"I've already told you that it was Alice's idea."

The waitress brought our coffees and I didn't missed the way she was looking at me. Yeah. Slut. I tried to smile and being polite as she was trying to give me her number, but I was disgusted.

When the slut left, Bella corked and eyebrow at me. I made a face, trying to show her how sick it made me.

"Not your type?" She chuckled.

"Nope." I answered amused. "Not at all."

Hmm...I wonder...

"What kind of girl would be my type in your vision?"

She pretended to think for a second.

"Dunno." She said finally. "Sluts maybe? Fair-haired?"

I corked an eyebrow. Uh-oh. So she _was_ playing hard to get after all. I'm not that stupid, Swan.

"So why am I here with you if I prefer fair-haired sluts?"

She seemed perplexed. That's right. You've got no idea what you got yourself into Swan.

"Let me tell you something." I whispered as I was leaning in. "I prefer brunettes."

She shuddered and I smiled. The dice had been thrown.

Bella cleared her throat awkwardly as she tasted her coffee and I smug. Like I said, why shouldn't I enjoy this chase? Even if the capture wasn't the best...

I was actually starting to have my doubts about this capture. I would have accepted Alice's offer without thinking twice if her friend would have been...Lauren Mallory. Of course, Lauren was a slut. A fair-haired one...

Maybe Bella was right after all.

No, no,no. She couldn't be. After all, there was also Jessica Stanley. Oh, crap. She's fair-haired too.

Maybe...um...No, fair-haired. What about...Oh, still fair-haired.

Angela Weber?

What the hell? She's not even fair-haired! And definitely not a slut!

I frowned. Bella was right! I've only dated fair-haired sluts! Note to self: Go out with a brunette.

"Are you okay?" Bella's voice brought me back from reverie.

Oh. Yeah. Right. I _had _to date a brunette. Her crazy friends were blackmailing me to do it.

**-BPOV-**

His expression changed after he saw my stupid reaction at his words.

_I prefer brunettes..._

Yeah right. And this is the main reason why he only dated fair-haired sluts. I could name them all. Lauren, Jessica...Uh! Just thinking about their names was making me sick!

And despite all these things, when his emerald green eyes met mine I was caught in his spell. Again. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe...And when he said that he preferred brunettes I shuddered against my will.

Now he seemed to be very hard thinking about something that gave him headaches.

I frowned.

I don't know why, but I felt the need to stroke his hair and caress him... Which was so so so so stupid!

_I _was supposed to play with him, not vice versa.

"Are you okay?" I asked him without thinking.

The look in his eyes was something I couldn't understand and it scared me...

"Yes." He answered finally, trying to smile. "I was just...thinking about..stuff."

I frowned again. Whatever his game was, this was not part of it.

"You sure?" I insisted.

"Yeah."

He looked at me again and he smiled. A real smile this time.

"You're beautiful, you know."

My eyes widened. Wow. Double wow.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're beautiful." He repeated. "Who would've thought that clumsy Bella Swan, the geek, could be so sexy?"

His words hit me harder than Alice's plans for another shopping session. And I couldn't see why!

I couldn't let him affect me like this. Not _him. _I would not let his stupid games and his ego hurt me. I don't know who he thought I am. But I'm not one of the sluts he's sleeping with. And he had to learn this if he wanted me to call him my friend. But I really don't think this is going to happen...

I stood up angrily and walked away, letting him confused, in the middle of the cafe. And I made a promise to myself. I would never leave Edward Cullen to play with me again. Never ever ever!

**Yeah, I know it's short but I ran out of time!**

**I hope you like it anyway. :)**

**Reviews=smiles. Smiles=updates. So don't forget to review!**

**Favorite line/scene? Suggestions?**

**Love ya all! xxx**

**Deedee**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! :-)**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to...RosieRathbone! who reviewed every chapter. Thank you for supporting me! :-)**_

**-EPOV-**

I had been so stupid...

But when she asked me if I was okay, she really seemed to care. And it was something extremely rare. Nobody really cared about me. I was just a player, a heartless guy who cares way too much about his reputation and his ego. That's what everyone thought about me.

But that look in her eyes...It was different. I was honest against my will, because something inside me couldn't lie her. Something inside me wanted to show her a part of the real Edward Cullen. And this was way too wrong. I was the guy who had to learn her that boys were trash. That boys would only break her heart. This way, I would keep my promise to Alice and Rosalie and I would also teach her not to trust boys. She deserved better. And maybe someday she would find someone who will really love her.

I smiled. A real smile. And it felt so good... I hadn't smiled in years. I had no reasons to. But her chocolate eyes were heaven... Looking into her eyes was more than I could explain.

"You're beautiful, you know." I said against my will and I saw her eyes widening.

"What?" She asked confused.

It was now or never. I didn't mean it in the..'wrong' way. She _was _beautiful. But I couldn;t let her know that. So first lesson? Boys are perverted.

"You're beautiful." I repeated, trying to sound perverted. "Who would've thought that clumsy Bella Swan, the geek, could be so sexy? "

I could see how deep my words had cut it killed me. But it was for protecting her.

With her eyes filled with tears, she stood up angrily and walked away. I had hurt her. I knew that. But this was only the beginning. Only the first lesson, and maybe the easiest one. If she couldn't stand it, then she was too weak to face people's cruelty.

But she would stand it. She was strong. Even if I didn't know her well, but I could say that she was stronger than everyone I knew. She couldn't stand a little pain, but she would immune to it later. At least I hoped so.

I just sat there, with that disgusting waitress staring at me, trying to look seductive. So ironically... The lion was trying to protect the lamb. The lamb he hated yesterday. The lamb he hated half an hour ago. The fierce girl behind the geek, clumsy, shy lamb.

**-BPOV-**

Even if I knew Alice would kill me later, I got off my shoes. I wasn't in the mood to focus on walking with those high heels.

I couldn't let myself be weak. I couldn;t cry. Not for Edward Cullen.

Ugh! Wake up, Bella!Edward Cullen is a player! What made you think he would change?

M y phone buzzed. Great!

**I'm sorry. -E**

A tear rolled down my cheek. I was vaguely aware of the people staring at me as if I was insane. Maybe I really was.

**How do you know my number?**

I didn't bother signing. He knew who I was.

**Alice. Bella, please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to offend you. -E**

**But you did. -B**

**I know, I know. I'm so stupid. Please forgive me. I don't want to fight again with you. I don't want to lose what we have now. It could be the beginning of a very beautiful..friendship. -E **

I didn't know what to say. It looked like he was sincere. And something inside me wanted to believe him. And I didn't want to lose what he had either.

**I guess... -B**

**That means I'm forgiven? :) -E**

**For now! -B**

I smiled against my will. What was wrong with me?

**Sounds enough to me. :) -E xxx**

My stomach fluttered when I saw those hearts. I hate admitting, but Edward Cullen was surprising me. I was starting to think that maybe behind the player, a heart capable of love was hiding. Nonsense! Yes, he was a nice person and I was...wrongabouthim... but it's not like I trusted him already. He had a long way until there.

**Will you come back to the cafeteria? -E**

I thought for a moment. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But...why not?

**I'll be there in two minutes. -B**

"Where are your shoes?" He chuckled.

"Don't even ask!"

We both laughed. Wow. It was for the first time in years when I laughed for real. It felt so good.

We spent the next two hours talking. I found out that he was actually disgusted with all these sluts around him, but he cared too much about his reputation.

"But someone could see you here with me. It would affect your reputation, wouldn't it? You don't mind?" I asked him, corking an eyebrow.

He smiled a crooked smile. A wonderful crooked smile...

"No." He answered, and my eyes widened.

He chuckled.

"You're not like everybody thinks you are. You are more than a geek, more than just a clumsy, shy girl. You're a wonderful person. And I don't care what everybody else thinks as long as I know who you really are."

He was watching me intensely.

I didn't see that coming. But the corners of my lips twitched into a smile. His words made my stomach flutter and my cheeks turn red.

"Thank you." I babbled.

"Everything is true." He smiled.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. Alice.. Ugh! This was going to be nasty.

"Hello?' I answered sheepishly.

"Where the hell are you?" She shouted. "We've been looking for you for two hours."

"Sorry. We talked and we forgot about you. Sorry again."

She didn't say anything for a moment.

"Alice?" I demanded. "Are you still there?"

"We were worried about you." She answered finally. "We're home now. We'll be waiting for you."

"Okay. Bye, Al."

"Is there something wrong?" Edward asked as I put the phone into my purse.

"They are looking for us. We should go."

Suddenly, a thought hit me.

"Edward." I started. "How will we..."

"My car is in the parking lot." He answered before I finished my sentence. "Come on."

I smiled. This day was full of surprises. And I had learnt something. Nobody is predictable.

_**So, this is Chapter 8. I;m sorry for the mistakes, but I'm always in a hurry.**_

_**Eddie discovered how wonderful Bella is, so I guess thing are going to be more interesting from now on.**_

_**Favorite line/scene?**_

_**Please review! They make me happy, and if I'm happy I'll update.**_

_**Love ya! :-)**_

_**Deedee**_


	9. Chapter 9

**-BPOV-**

The silence was awkward. It was hard to believe that after all the talk in the cafeteria, now we weren't able to say anything.

I could see that Edward was really tensed. And this was something that worried me. Maybe all this was a little bit..odd... but now he was acting really different. What was wrong with him?

"Are you okay, Edward?" I croaked, then I cleared my throat.

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Yes." He said sharply.

I nodded, my eyes filled with tears. Again, I was absolutely stupid. I've promised myself that I wouldn't cry for him. In those dark times, I promised myself that I wouldn't let another boy make me shed another tear. And I have already done that a few times. Now I was bound to be strong. I couldn't cry for him. Every time I cried, something really bad happened. Something was breaking my heart again. It was a risk I wouldn't assume.

"Bella." He said finally, bringing me back from my reverie. "Why don't you hate me?"

I blinked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You should hate me. I was an asshole. All this time, I only mocked at you and I was..."

He inhaled deeply.

"I want to know why are you acting like nothing happened. Because it happened. You really should hate me, but you don't. I need to know, Bella. Why?"

I clenched my teeth together.

"I could ask you the same question. Why? Why did you change your attitude like this? You were hating me yesterday. Now, you seem to be my best friend and stuff like that. And you don't care about your rep? This was the best part! So you tell me why did you stop laughing at me, and I promise to tell you why I don't hate you."

He thought for a moment.

"It's...complicated." He answered finally.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Try me. I think I'm able to understand."

"It's not like you weren't able to understand. I don't _want _you to understand."

I frowned.

"Would you explain, please?" I asked him.

"Bella, I just realized that you are an amazing person and..."

"Stop it, Edward!" I shouted. "It sounds like you're trying to put on a show. I want the truth. And I won't give up until I hear it!"

Heaven knows it's true! And he seemed to see that I was serious.

"Bella, please!" He begged, surprising me. "This _is _true. I can't tell you..everything... But you... You seem to understand me and you never cease to amaze me. Even when I..I...mocked at you, you didn't seem to mind and you never cried..."

He looked at me intensely.

"You're incredible!" He exclaimed finally.

I felt my cheeks turning red. And I felt his honesty. He didn't lie and he didn't put on any show. These were his real feelings. And this was just..wow! I never thought Edward found me amazing. I was completely.. unimportant. But he _did _care about me,even when he was mocking at me. Even when he didn't seem to. And this was the thing that amazed me the most.

**-EPOV-**

Great job, Cullen! You were supposed to teach her about how perverted boys could be, not tell her how romantic _you _could be!

What the hell was wrong with me? I had just told Bella Swan that she amazed me! Of course it was true, but she was not supposed to know that! She _had _to hate me! She had to hate mutts like me, it was the only way to protect her! If she avoided guys like me, she would have the chance to find some one who will love her sincerely.

And I ruined everything! I had to tell her that she's incredible! That she amazed me! But right now, my mind only wanted to know why she couldn't hate me! I needed to know her reasons!

"What about you?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked confused, her cheeks turning red.

"Why don't you hate me?" I reminded her.

Poor girl. She must be really dazzled by all this thing.

"I just can't." She said, avoiding eye contact. "I've had some experiences and I...It's kinda personal."

I frowned.

"You can trust me, you know." I prompted.

"I know." She smiled weakly. "And I'll tell you. Just..Not now, ok?"

"Ok." I smiled.

I didn't want her to do something she didn't want to. Now I was so so so wrong, but maybe I really wanted her to trust me. It was completely different from what I had just said, but I don't know. I couldn't let her slip.. I couldn't hurt her.

"It's the same thing with me, you know." She said after some moments.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I found out you're not the player you seem to be. It's just a mask."

I sniffed.

"I don't believe in masks, Bella." I said. "Masks only offer what others want to see... Fake shame and stolen innocence. Why would you believe in masks when you can live your life without their trashy flavour?"

She was watching me intensely. I've got no idea where did it come from. But I just had to say it as soon as the thought came into my head.

She smiled, but I just couldn't. This was another step she shouldn't have taken. Another step to a huge mistake. Bella Swan was falling for me. And this could be the worst thing in her life!

"Bella?' I said without thinking, before I changed my mind and let these feelings control me. No one said I felt nothing for her.

"Yes?"

"Will you do me a favour?" I asked, frowning.

"Anything." She answered quickly.

I thought for a moment. Something inside me didn't want those words to come out. But they had. It was the best for both of us. Even if Alice and Rosalie were going to kill me and Mr. Bumble was going to be all over the internet, Bella had to stay away from me. She had to! Even if, now that I knew how wonderful she is, I needed her company. But when you care about somebody, you care more about that person than you care about yourself. And maybe it sounded strange, but I really did care about Bella. She didn't deserve someone like me.

"Don't fall for me." I said finally, and the words made my heart ache.

Her face fell and pain flooded her chocolate eyes.

I'm so, so sorry, Bella! But if I have to hurt us both for protect you from me, then I'll do it.

"Okay." She croaked finally.

She looked down at her hands and I knew that she was trying so hard not to cry.

It was the right thing to do. I knew it was.

Then why were tears filling my eyes? Why did I feel the urge to have her in my arms and tell her that I lied?

So she wouldn't fall for me. She's promised me not to. But what about me? Would I be able not to fall for her?

**I'm so so so sorry if I made any mistake. But it's my birthday and I'm in a hurry, but I decided to share another with you. **

**Besides, if I hadn't updated, I would have forgot what I wanted to write. Soo typically me!**

**This is the longest chapter so far! 1482 words including the A.N. YAYY! I'm trying to break some records here!**

**So, this is chapter 9. They are both trying not to fall in love with each other. What do you think is going to happen next? I'll dedicate the next chapter to the one who guesses :-)**

**Favorite line/scene?**

**Please review, as my present for turning 16! :-)**

**Love ya all!**

**Deedee**


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter is dedicated to...vampchick09! Who turned 19 on the same day I turned 16 :) Happy birthday!**_

_Cause I remember every word that you said_

_It all just keep spinning around in my head_

_But it don't matter what I try to do_

_I keep on forgetting to forget about you_

-Keep forgetting to forget about you, Jojo.

**-BPOV-**

I got out of his damn car, eager to get away from his presence. I had to forget his words, and I had a promise to keep.

_Don't fall for me..._

Trust me, I won't. I won't be that stupid again. I'll never believe in a player like him. And even if it torn my heart away, I wouldn't let myself fall for him.

I was walking fast and I wasn't looking back. I couldn't meet his gaze again, it would make me weak. And I had to be strong if I wanted to stay away from him, if I wanted to control my feelings.

After he told me not to fall for him, none of us talked anymore. And we had nothing to talk about. He had been very clear about his feelings for me, so what could I say now? All the way up to Alice's house, where everybody was, I had expected him to say something! Anything! To tell me that it was only a joke, and the he had..feelings for me! That he wanted us to be friends... But I only heard the awkward silence... And it hurt! It hurt even more than his words.

Rain started to fall as I was heading to the front door, where Alice was waiting for me now. Tears filled me eyes when I heard the engine of his car and I knew that it was really over. These days, the time we spent talking in the cafeteria, the way he had almost showed me the real Edward, the guy who hated the player, the show he had to put on just for his reputation. It was all over. He was going back to the player he claimed to hate. To the player _I _hatedand who hated _me_.

"Oh my God, Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked when she saw the tears on my face.

As I was trying to answer her question, all the suppressed emotions overwhelmed me and I burst into tears. Alice put her arms around me, confused, but she didn't ask anything. And I was grateful for this.

Five minutes later, we were in her room and she was trying to comfort me and get me to calm down and stop crying.

"Will you tell me what happened?" She asked me carefully.

I took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Edward.." I said simply, and Alice's hands clenched into fists.

"What did hat mutt do to you?" She hissed.

As his words were spinning around in my head again, I realized that Alice didn't know the whole story. She would have killed us both if she knew that I had feelings for him and he rejected me that way.

But she was still my best friend and she had a right to know, only because she wanted so bad to help me. Like I had helped her in the darkest part of her life. I had listened to her, she trusted me, and it would help me a lot if I did the same thing now.

"When he invited me to a coffee," I started. "I thought it would be a good idea to play with his nerves. Because I knew there was something wrong with him and there was a game and..I don't know.."

I wiped away the tears rolling down my face again.

"We talked for a while, and he told me I was...sexy...And I was mad and I left...Then he texted me and he apologized."

I was literally sobbing.

"Then we talked for two hours...But when we were in his car he told me that I should hate him and not to fall for him."

I burst again into tears, as Alice was watching me intensely. As I was saying all these things out loud I realized how stupid I was. In just two hours, I threw away all the hatred I felt for him, all the things he had done to me, and all the times he and his stupid friends laughed at me. How could I forget that? How could I trust him? Once a player, always a player! I should have seen that it was only a fight for pride. He couldn't see the real me. He just wanted me to think that he could.

"Bells..." Alice started. "Do you remember when..._that thing_...happened to me?"

I nodded. Of course I did. I had never seen her like she was then.

"The three of us, you, me and Rose, thought that I would never be able to trust any guy again, remember?"

I nodded again.

"But I did, right? I found Jazz. And he's the love of my life. You have to be strong, and you have to believe that you're soul mate is somewhere out there. After every blow, you have to get up and move on! Just like I did."

"Or like I do when I trip." I chuckled.

Alice laughed.

"Yes, like you do when you trip."

I smiled sadly. But she was right after all. Why should I let some one like Edward Cullen ruin my life? Just like Alice said, my soul mate was somewhere out there. And my heart told me that it was close...very close. So close that I couldn't even see him...

**-EPOV-**

I have no idea why I had to tell her not to fall for me!

I had hurt her. I had hurt her so bad. Every tear she shad was tearing my heart away. But I had to do this. I had to, because if I didn't,she would have suffered even more. She had to get up and move on, she had to find some one who would be able to love her like she deserved to be loved. Because she was wonderful and she deserved the best. And _I _was clearly not the best.

Tears ran down my face. And I was so frustrated because I had no idea why! Why did it hurt me so bad to say goodbye to Bella? She was a geek! I didn't belong to her world, and she didn't belong to mine! And we had nothing to do about it. A clean break was the best thing I could have done.

I was walking up and down in my room, already missing Bella's chocolate eyes. They were like heaven to me. They were so deep and...

Stop it, Edward! You must forget about her!

But how? How could I forget about her? My feelings for her were so deep after so little time! I had never met a girl like her! Tanya was so small in comparison to Bella...All the girls I knew were small in comparison to her. She was like a... skyscraper compared to a house in Forks...

I had been so stupid! I wanted her not to have feelings for me, but what about my feelings for her? I couldn't stand the idea of another guy kissing her, touching her, looking into her eyes!...

My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Alice... Here we go!

"Hello?" I answered sheepishly.

"You are so in trouble." She whispered, and I supposed that Bella was around.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" She said sharply.

"Alice..."

"Listen to me, asshole!" She cut me off. "I don't want to ever see you around her. Consider your job finished! You didn't waste your time. You broke her heart even before having it."

And she hang up. Great! So now I lost Bella officially. There was no way she would forgive me. And dang it! I deserved it.

_**I know it's short, but I hope you like it! :-)**_

_**So, next chapter is dedicated to who will guess Alice's secret and what made her to never trust a guy again. Well, except for Jazzy. **_

_**Favorite line/scene?**_

_**Please review! :)**_

_**Deedee**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! :)**_

_**I'm sorry, but this chapter isn't dedicated to anyone, because I don't want to reveal Alice's secret. Yet. Please don't hate me :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**-BPOV-**

_OK, Bella. So breathe. _

I did. But it didn't help. At all!

My hands were shaking as Alice was watching me calculatingly. I agreed that she should drive me to school because I don't know if I would have been able to drive. I was to nervous about having to see Edward again.

I wanted to go away from here, to never have to face him again. I wanted to start a new life, but I couldn't. Charlie was all I had. Renee had her life with life and with the baby she was expecting and I was not welcome there. And I had nowhere else to go. I was caught in this crap.

The engine of Alice's Porsche stopped and I realized that we had arrived. My heart was beating like crazy. Here we go!

"Bells." Alice said.

I looked at her but didn't answer. I couldn't trust my voice right now.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I nodded, but we both knew that it wasn't true. I was far from being okay.

"Listen to me, Bella. Don't let Edward mess with you again. You _have _to be strong and move on. He mustn't see what he's done to you. It'll only feed his pride. Got it?"

I forced a smile and nodded.

I knew Alice was right. But I couldn't do it. I was too weak. And my feelings for him were too strong.

Stupid heart! Why do you have to feel like this? I don't want to! But you are way more stubborn than me! Ugh!

As a tear escaped from my eyes, Alice pulled me into a hug. I was so lucky to have her as my friend! I don't know what I would have done without her. From the first day of school here, in Forks, two years ago, when I moved in with Charlie, she was always with me. Alice and Rose were true friends, even though Rose showed up later in my life. All these memories are so alive in my mind...

Alice and Jasper adored each other and everyone but them could see that. Rosalie and Jasper were siblings, Alice was my best friend, so Rose and I decided to help them a little... The way we did it... Not important now. But they ended up together and Alice and I gained another friend. We never left each other's side since then. We were like sisters, and I was so lucky to have them.

"What are you thinking of?" Alice asked me as we were heading to lunch.

I smiled weakly.

"Just keeping my mind busy." I replied.

Alice corked an eyebrow at me.

I chuckled, but the sound wasn't natural like it did when I was with Edward yesterday, in the cafeteria.

"Do you remember when I came in Forks and we became friends?"

Alice laughed.

"Of course I do." She said with a high-pitched voice. "You tripped even before you had a chance to make a few steps."

I smiled a little wider.

"And you came and helped me...And you chided Edward because he was laughing at me and you almost beat up Mike Newton."

As soon as Edward's name came out from my lips I felt all the color draining from my face and my smile fading. Alice saw that, but fortunately she went on with our memories and I soon forgot about him.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Alice sang as we were sitting at our table, Rose joining us. "Rose! Do you remember when you and Bella helped me and Jazz?"

Rosalie chuckled, her eyes glittering.

"You and my brother were both so stupid! I had to ask Bella's help. It's hard to believe that she doesn't have a boyfriend, knowing how good her plan was!"

The three of us laughed. And it felt so good! It had been long since we laughed like this together. Alice and Rose both had their lives now, their priorities, and I couldn't take these things away from them just because I didn't have my own life.

I stopped laughing and I paled again as soon as I met a pair of emerald-green eyes watching me intensely.

**-EPOV-**

As I was sitting at my table, I could see her and her so called friends laughing. And her laugh was absolutely wonderful. I would give up anything just to hear her laugh again. And now, I was utterly pathetic. This girl was affecting me way too much.

But I still couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She was fascinating me! Her brown hair...Her big and sad eyes...I cringed as a thought appeared into my head.

All the pain in her eyes was because of me. She couldn't smile for real anymore because of me. I had hurt her more than I intended to. I had no idea that she would suffer like that. And it killed me to know that it was all my fault.

I didn't realized that I was staring at her until our gazes met, her laugh stopped and she paled. It's clear that she wasn't too happy to see me.

It was now or never. I had to fix that. Even if we couldn't be together or...stuff like that. I couldn't let her that hurt anymore. What was the least I could do? Maybe apologize...And if I'm lucky enough she would slap me and tell me she wants me out of her way and that she hated me with all her heart.

I stood up and I could see her eyes widening as she realized that I was making my way towards her. And now I knew that the beats of her heart had fastened. I still had this effect on her.

As Alice and Rosalie caught sight of me, I knew that it wasn't going to happen today. They looked like they were going to kill me. Crap! I was so focused on talking to Bella and apologizing that I forgot about them.

"What do you want?" Rosalie hissed, standing up.

"Talking to Bella." I hissed too.

"Maybe Bella doesn't want to talk to you."

The voice didn't belong to Rosalie or Alice, so the tree of us turned to see Bella heading to the exit, trying hard not to cry, like she used to do always.

_Good job, Cullen! You only made things worse! Now, she isn't going to listen to you no matter what you do! And it's now like her so-called crazy friends are going to let you near her again! _I chided myself.

I had to get out of there before Alice and Rosalie remembered that I was still there and started hunting me to death!

And I knew where I wanted to go. My place... My meadow. It was the only place where I could think about what I was going to do. Because I _had _to do something! I couldn't let my Bella like that. Right now she was hurt and she was feeling small and humiliated. And it killed me to know it.

I couldn't lie myself anymore. My feelings for Bella were too strong to be controlled anymore. And if I hurt her, I was hurting myself if I was trying too make her happy, I had a chance to be happy too.

_**Awwww...His Bella? Isn't that cute?**_

_**Oh. I changed my mind. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviews this story :) It's your way **_

_**of showing me if you like it or not. :)**_

_**So, what do you think is the way Bella and Rose helped Alice and Jazzy? Ch.11 is dedicated to the best answer :). **_

_**Love you! Kisses! :)**_

_**Deedee**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**OK, so I'm kinda disappointed that no one tried to guess how Bella and Rose helped Ali and Jazzy get together. And only four reviews for one chapter? Tsk tsk tsk tsk. But I decided to update anyway :) because I'm going to visit my grandparents. For two weeks, because my grandfather has just had a surgery and they need help :) So for two weeks..nothing at all:)**_

_**Anyway, here's chapter 12. Enjoy! :)**_

**-BPOV-**

As soon as I realized that he was heading toward us, panic spread all over my body and overwhelmed me. Facing him was the last thing on my 'to do' list.

Alice and Rose followed my gaze to him when they realized that I wasn't laughing anymore and the looks on their faces when they saw him was absolutely scary. I almost feared for him. _Almost. _

"What do you want?" Rosalie hissed at him.

In a way, I was happy that I had them to defend me. It was nice to know that someone had my back when I couldn't stand anymore. But on the other hand, I felt like I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't that vulnerable and I didn't need Alice and Rose to protect me. I wanted to show them that I could take care of myself. But we all knew that this wasn't true. I couldn't protect myself. I really was too weak.

"Talking to Bella." Edward hissed back to Rosalie.

Wow. The guy had some nerve. How could he demand talking to me now? Oh, I thought I wasn't good enough for Mr. Cullen and that I shouldn't dare falling for you! Where's that thought now?

"Maybe Bella doesn't want to talk to you." I snapped and, as tears were filling my eyes again, I stood and tried to get out of there before letting everyone know how weak I really was.

There was only one place I could go now. My meadow. The one I found when I was walking through the forest a year or so ago. No one could find me there. Because neither Alice nor Rose knew about it.

As I was driving to it, a thought hit me. I did it! I was strong and firm! I showed Edward that he couldn't mess with me anymore. I was not his toy. I was not Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory or any other fair-haired slut. And all the school could see it now. I finally showed them that I wasn't that forgiving like they thought I was. And using who? Using the big player Edward Cullen! What about your rep, Eddie?

I stopped the engine when my car couldn't make it through the forest anymore. I got out of my truck Charlie bought from Billy when I moved to Fork and started to walk faster and faster. I couldn't wait being in my meadow!

And there it was! I stopped walking when the familiar view of this wonderful place was in front of my eyes. It was just like I had left it a few weeks ago, when I had come here before the exams. After that, the stress overwhelmed me and I forgot about it.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply the scent of nature, when I heard a velvet voice humming slowly a very beautiful song. And the voice sounded so familiar...

My eyes opened instantly when my mind realized who that voice belonged to.

No...It couldn't be. Please, please, please, don't let it be him!

**-EPOV-**

I drove as fast as I could towards the meadow, ignoring the speed limit. I needed it. And I needed it a lot. Speed was my medicine when I did something wrong or when I was hurt.

I had messed everything up. I was oblivious to the meaning my words could have. And considering her reaction and knowing her, Bella probably thought that I meant that she wasn't good enough for me. But this was so wrong! Shew was the most wonderful person I had ever met! She was kind, and caring..She was selfless...And utterly beautiful.

How could a girl like Bella look in the mirror and have such a poor self-esteem? I just couldn't understand! It was me who didn't deserve her. It was me who wasn't good enough for her. For God's sake! I was a jerk, a player, an asshole! But I still couldn't stop feeling this way. And I know that her feelings mirrored mine. Well, at least they did.

Stupid, stupid Edward!

I realized that I was actually _crying _when I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw that my face was flooded by tears.

I stopped the engine of my Volvo and I almost ran towards the meadow. When I arrived there, I crashed over the grass and let myself cry like I never did before.

I had broken a promise. I had promised myself that I would never cry again after everything that happened with that Tanya bitch. But here I was, crying again like there was no tomorrow, for another girl. But this time was different. I wasn't the victim anymore. This time, it was me who had hurt her, it was me who broke her heart. Now, I was crying because of me. Because I was so stupid and because I deserve so. Because I had had the chance to learn the art of love again and I threw it away.

Yeah. I couldn't deny it anymore. I had fallen for Bella Swan like a silly teenager.

As tears were rolling down my cheeks and my ears were buzzing, the picture of my piano came into my head. I had stopped playing the piano after I found out the type of girl Tanya was. I had no reason to play anymore. The piano only reminded me of her, and all the songs I had written for her...for us. Even though I had burnt all these songs, they were still invading my mind if I allowed them to. And it was normal. My love for Tanya had been too strong to die so fast, so easy.

But my feelings for Bella...They were a million times more pure and so much stronger.. I knew that I could trust her with all my heart.

But what if I couldn't make her trust me again? Only that thought made my heart twist in pain and disgust with myself.

Out of nowhere, a song started to fly into my head. It was so delicate, so nice and kind... It expressed beauty and simplicity...And it expressed pain, tears that were not welcome in the eyes of an angel. The sound of someone humming it made my eyes fly open, just to realize that it was me.

The song sounded wonderful. It fit Bella perfectly. None of the songs I had ever written could describe someone like this one described her.

As I was contemplating my meadow, my gaze met a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at my almost with fear. Oh no.

"Bella?" I asked involuntary.

She seemed like she wanted to run away from here, but her foot wouldn't listen to her. Thank you, Bella's foot!

I stood up from where I was lying and headed towards her, and just then she seemed to realize what was going on and wanted to run. To run away from me. My heart threatened to break into pieces as I was thinking about that. She wanted to run away from me...

I ran and caught her elbow to make her face me. The look on her face killed me. She looked fierce, like she would've been really happy to slap me if I didn't leave her alone.

"Bella, please." I begged her as a tear rolled down my left cheek.

This seemed to soften her. She didn't look that fierce anymore, but that was only for a second.

"Stop this." She hissed. "You are not impressing anyone with this show."

I groaned and let go off her elbow. I wanted to think that she wouldn't run away.

"You're the only one who can see me, Bella! Why would I want to put on a show if-"

"I don't know and I don't even care! I just want you to get out of my life. I've had enough of you!"

Her words cut like a knife through me. She wanted me out of her life... But how could I do that? I just can't let her go.

"I can't." I whispered, my voice croaked. "I just can't."

"Why?" She whispered exasperated. I could see that I was driving her crazy.

I bit my lip and decided that it was now or never. Now I was being selfish. But I couldn't let her go. It would have killed me. Why couldn't we try to work things out? Maybe life would surprise us.

I took her hand into mine and she didn't withstand.

"What you... I mean...It's not what...Ugh!"

I groaned in frustration. I sounded like an idiot!

I inhaled deeply. It was no way I could win her back if I wasn't able to talk like a normal person.

"Bella." I sang her name." What I said... I didn't mean it that way. It's just...We really shouldn't be friends..But I want us to. And this is so wrong."

She frowned.

"I don't understand."

I chuckled. She was so cute when she was confused.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted you to know that I recall what I said."

I smiled sadly. I should be honest to her.

"I can't ask you not to fall for me if it was me who broke the promise. I just wanted you to know that."

And I hoped that it was enough.

She didn't say anything and she was avoiding my gaze. OK. Maybe it didn't work like I wanted it to. And I couldn't force her to forgive me or to be my...friend.

I let go of her hand and as other tears rolled down my face, I got by her and headed to my car.

"Edward!"

I froze.

"Please, don't go!"

_**What do you think? Have I rumbled too much? Hope not.**_

_**As I said at the beginning of this chapter, I'll be back in a couple of weeks. But I won't update if I don't have at least 10 reviews! Come on! I'm not asking for much! Love Game has over 6,800 hits, so...**_

_**OK, then!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**So Eddie's past isn't that colorful,huh? Chapter 13 is dedicated to the one who guesses what Tanya did! Hehe.**_

_**Aren't you excited about the Eclipse movie? I can't wait! What expectations do you have?**_

_**So, review! Reviews make me happy!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Deedee**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys :) I'm back! :) Finally! With chapter 13. Enjoy and comment!**

**-EPOV-**

At first, I thought I had heard wrong. Bella couldn't have asked me not to leave. I had hurt her. She hated me. Didn't she?

I turned around confused just to see tears rolling down her cheeks, her brown eyes watching intensely. She looked like there was a battle inside her.

My first thought was to go to her, put my arms around her, kiss her tears away... But I was afraid of how she would react. And the last I wanted now was to make things worse than they already were. I didn't want her to walk away from me again. As crazy as it sounds, I wanted her to stay.

"Bella." I whispered warily.

She winced as if she had just noticed my presence, then she turned around to sit on the grass.

The awkward silence between us was killing me. But I was still too scared to break it. Every mistake could lead to losing her. And losing her was something I'm not sure I was able to stand. Not again.

"May I?" I said finally, pointing to the place next to her.

She nodded slowly.

I sat next to her, but fear overwhelmed me again. It was utterly absurd. I really had to take the chances. I couldn't stay here all day long waiting for her to make the first move. I had to to it. It was all or nothing.

"Bella." I whispered again. The moment she looked up and her gaze met mine, I knew I could do it. That _we _could do it. She was just...hurt. But she didn't hate me. I really had a chance to win her back.

Before I changed my mind, I leaned forward and I touched her lips softly with mine. She gasped in surprise, but she didn't break the kiss. Instead, her hands flew to my hair while mine were holding her waist as our kiss deepened. Our lips, our tongues completed each other. I had kissed so many girls before, but this kiss was a lot more special. Maybe because I was kissing the girl I loved...

I froze for a moment, but Bella's lips made me react to the kiss. Had I though this? That I.._loved_ Bella? My lips moved faster over hers as the idea came into my head. I loved Bella... Well, this was the only logical explanation here. I loved Bella! I truly did! This was why I couldn't give up on her, even though I should have. Because I loved her! Oh my God! I loved her more than anything in the world! You couldn't put my feelings for Tanya with how much I loved Bella. It was like comparing a tree to the whole forest.

Bella didn't freak out as our kiss became more and more passionate. You wouldn't believe this was her first kiss, because she really kissed like an expert! In fact, I was the one who had to react before we did something stupid... And we both needed air.

I kissed her lips quickly again and she smiled widely as I rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you."

I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. It was not the moment. What the hell was in my head? Her eyes widened and her smile faded, but her chocolate brown eyes were still shining. Should I go on?

"W-what?" she whispered.

Yeah, I guess I have no way to avoid this now. I didn't want to keep anything secret from her. And she should know the reason why I did everything I did. I took her hand and a deep breath...

**-BPOV-**

Did I hear right? Cause I though he said he loved me. And I couldn't believe Edward Cullen was capable of loving a girl. Especially if this girl was me.

_Can you please shut up? _A voice in my head shouted. _He had just kissed you. He's here. Isn't that enough for you?_

Yeah, right. He had just kissed me. And it was the best kiss in my life. Okay, maybe it was the only kiss in my life, but this was unimportant now. Edward had kissed me. And he had told me he loved me.. Me! And the was he touched me...It was like I was made of porcelain, he looked at me like I was his sun...How could I not trust him?

He took my hand gently before he started his speech.

"I never thought I'd be able to love again, Bella. Few years ago, I had met a girl. Her name was Tanya and she was...wow! She was incredibly beautiful. Her hair was strawberry blonde, and her eyes had a wonderful shade of blue. Like the ocean... I instantly fell in love with her. Because she was not only beautiful, but also intelligent and..."

"Okay, okay." I cut him off, unable to control my jealousy anymore. "So you met Tanya and you fell in love with her. What next?"

He chuckled and kissed my lips quickly. I couldn't help but smile. Please, if this is a dream, don't wake me up!

"Did you know that Carlisle and Esme are not my real parent?"

I could feel my eyes widening. I didn't see that coming.

"Actually, Esme is my mother's sister, so she's my aunt. Carlisle and her adopted my after my parents' death."

I frowned. I felt so small... I wanted to take away his pain, I wanted to storke his hair and caress him. He looked so vulnerable... It's clear that he didn't want to remember this part of his life. I squeezed his hand and he smiled.

"Going back to Tanya." He continued. "I was 14 or 15 when I met her. Mom and Dad adored her. And she seemed to love them, too. I was so blind...If I had seen her real intentions, maybe my parents would have been alive now."

A tear rolled down his right cheek, but he wiped it away quickly. It was absurde, but he was obsessed with not being weak.

"My parents' names were Elizabeth and Edward Masen."

Masen? Is this a joke?

"M-Masen?" I babbled. "As in...Masen Industries?"

He nodded once.

"Exactly. My father inherited the company from his father. The point is..We were rich. And I mean, really rich! I had the whole world at my feet, but I was raised to be modest and not to let money and power control me. Besides, everyone around me was fake. I had no real friends and I know that now. Tanya was not an exception, but unfortunately I was oblivious to it then."

His green eyes were so sad. He looked like he was lost through these memories, but I wasn't brave enough to say anything and get him out of there.

"She only cared about my money." His voice raised. "And I couldn't see it. I thought she loved me for who I am."

He was literally sobbing now. I had to say it to take his pain away, before I changed my mind.

"I do." I whispered.

He looked up, his eyes wide.

"W-what?"

"I do love you for who you are." I explained, looking down at our linked hands and realizing how true it was.

His eyes widened even more if possible, and when he spoke I could feel the hope and happiness in his voice.

"Y-you do?" He mumbled.

I nodded without looking at him.

"After everything I've done to you?" He asked incredulously.

I wanted to tell him that he hadn't done anything to me, that I was the only stupid, but then I realized that he was talking about before, so I just nodded slowly. And before I had time to react, his lips were moving over mine again.

Geez! I could get used to this. If I had my way, I would spend my whole life here, kissing Edward. His soft lips moving over mine, his hand holding my waist and my fingers through his hair...Wow! It felt like heaven's touch!

"I love you." We both whispered when we broke the kiss. And it had never been so true.

"So," Edward decided to go on after some moments. "Few moths passed and the real Tanya started to show up. My parents could see that something was wrong, I couldn't. They tried to warn me, but this only made me to love Tanya more and care about what they said less. Until that day..."

He frowned, obviously not wanting to go back there.

"Tanya came at my place and I was with them. She always wanted me to go shopping with her and stuff like that. Spending money anyway, and I couldn't see anything wrong here. If I had money, why wouldn't I do something to make my girlfriend happy?

"The biggest mistake was letting her there with my parents while I got dressed. My mother's heart was already weak and stress, anger or being mad was affecting her. I only heard screams and when I got back in the living room, Mom was lying on the floor and Dad was trying to wake her up. Tanya was watching the whole scene without moving.

"When she caught sight of me, she came by my side, trying to look scared, telling me that Mom started to shout at her without reasoning, and then she crashed.

My father tried to tell me that it was not true, and that Mom had had a heart attack because Tanya told her that soon, they were going to lose everything they had. Me and the company. Mom tried to... I don't know what she tried to do! Maybe to say something to protect her son! But I believed Tanya, Bella! I believed her and not my father!"

Knowing that there was nothing I could do to help him was killing me! Edward was crying next to me, lost in painful memories, and I was crying for him,but I couldn't do anything to take his pain away! If I had that Tanya in front of me...

"Mom died in her husband's arms. And Dad...He couldn't stand the pain of losing the love of his life and...well, he hung himself. Tanya didn't even show up at their funeral and she was completely careless about my pain. She only cared about her shopping sessions. That's when I realized that she had lied. That she had caused my parents' death! I broke up with her. I wanted to kill her, and then kill myself. Thanks God Carlisle and Esme were there... Thanks to them I'm here now. But still unable to trust a girl. Well, until I fell in love with you. It's not like my relationship with Tanya. That one...I don't wanna remember it. What we have is...easy as breathing."

I smiled. This was entirely true.

"What hurts the most...Is that while my parents are death, Tanya is out there, ruining somebody else's life again."

I stroke his hair.

"Everyone has to pay for their mistakes, Edward." I told him." Tanya will, too. I promise."

He smiled sadly and kissed my lips softly.

"Thank you." He whispered over my lips and I shivered. Would this feelings ever stop? The butterflies, and the chills?... I truly hope not.

But I still couldn't help but wonder...

"What happened to the company?" I asked Edward.

"I inherited it when I turned 18, in June. But Carlisle is doing a better job than I would.

We both smiled.

I don't know where we were at right now. But one thins I was sure about. I loved him, he loved me. This was something nobody could change. The rest...We'll just have to wait and see.

**Okay, so this is the longest chapter so far. **

**But something is unclear. Because of some reviews I have already deleted, I'm a little bit...confused, maybe? I don't know if I should go on with Love Game or forget about it and start a new story? I do have some ideas for a new story, so be honest :( Should I keep writing?**

**Don't forget to review this chapter :).**

**Love u all!**

**Deedee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! :)**

**Thanks you so much for supporting me! It really mjeant a lot to me to know that there are people who really like what I write. I'm not going to end Love Game right now, because Alice and Rose still have to know that Edwarrd fell in love with Bells, Bella still has to know that her so called friends did something baaad. Lol. Chief Swan still has to be a father and Edward has some things to explain when Bells will find out about her friends' plans. Phew.**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed chapter 13. I love you guys, a lot :). I still have a lot of things to say, but I forgot them all. Lol.**

**Enjoy chapter 14!**

**-BPOV-**

He was driving, still holding my hand, and neither of us said anything. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was like...talking now, breaking this silence, would have ruined this moment. And I don't know about Edward, but my mind was too busy anyway and I don't think I could have been able to speak like a normal person right now.

I couldn't help but wonder where we were at. Hadn't we rushed? Maybe it would've been better if things had followed a certain line.

"Edward?" I whispered involuntary.

I didn't really want him to know about my thoughts, but I needed some answers. And he was the only one I could them from.

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering..." I started, but I didn't know how to say it. Maybe it could hurt him. I felt like an idiot.

"What's wrong,love?" He asked me warily.

My stomach fluttered as he called me 'love'. I felt...special. Damn it, I was the only one who had Edward Cullen's heart! I was the only one he loved! As I loved him. It was such an overwhelming feeling...I have no idea how to describe it. But I felt like he was my whole universe right now. I was pretty sure that my life without him would be empty at the moment. He completed me. And this was an understatement.

"Bella?"

His velvet voice brought me back from my reverie. I took a deep breathe before I started telling him about my worries.

"I was just wondering where we are now." I said quickly, avoiding his gaze.

After a moment of silence, I looked up just to see Edward frowning. He looked really cute when he did that...But he looked even better and sexier when he smiled that crooked grin that made me melt...

_Focus, Bella! _I chided myself. _You two need to figure out some stuff here, remember? _

"Actually," He said finally. "I was thinking about the same thing."

"Don't you think that...I mean...Maybe we rushed." I mumbled, looking down at our linked hands.

"Yeah. Maybe." He said after a few moments of silence, but the sadness in his voice was more than obvious.

"Do you have regrets?" He blurted out then.

My eyes widened. This was the most stupid thing I had ever heard! If I was sure about a thing, that this was my love for him. I had no doubts about it and the fact that I tought we had rushed had nothing to do with having regrets!

"Of course not!" I raised my voice, trying to show him just how ridiculous his thought was. "I love you and I have no doubts about it!"

Suddenly, my eyes widened. What if?...

"Y-you do?" I babbled.

The thought made me cringe. It was a logical explanation for the way he acted. I mean...why would I have regrets? But he had reasons. He was handsome, and funny, and his crooked grin made my stomach flutter. He was perfect! While me...

"What? No!" He assured me and I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding.

"Look." I said after a moment. "We could consider ourselves...friends with benefits."

I smiled weakly, hoping it had worked. It had. I melted as his crooked grin spread across his face.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me." He answered and I smiled.

"Edward..." I tried, refusing to let things like this, but I was serious this time. I didn't want him to get a wrong idea about what I meant. "I'm really scared."

He frowned again. Could he be sexier?

"I mean...I really think that we rushed. I don't want this to end bad and..."

"Hey." He cut me off. "It's going to be okay. Perhaps...I don't know, maybe we really rushed. But it's not too late."

I couldn't help but smile. He always knew what to say. For God's sake, could he be more perfect? I couldn't ask for anything better. Actually, I'm pretty sure that there wasn't anyone better than Edward Cullen. I was extremely lucky that he was mine. Because he was.

"One step at a time, right?" I grinned widely.

"One step at a time." He agreed.

**-EPOV-**

She was scared? Well, to say that I was terrified was an understatement. And I had reason to! Her crazy friends were going to literally kill me when they found out that I was really in love with Bella! Oh boy. If I had a chance to choose between facing God and facing Alice and Rosalie...Well,God, I'll agree with any punishment for my debts!

I parked in front of Bella's house and I could feel sadness flooding me. I didn't want her to leave. If I had my way, I would never ever let her go. Now that I had her, I wanted to keep her with me forever.

"Edward, you cand let go of my hand now. I have to go." She chuckled as I realized that I was still holding her hand. .

I pouted playfully.

"Can I kidnap you?" I asked her only half joking.

She chuckled and my smile grew wider. I loved this sound. It was the most wonderful in the whole world. Right next to the sound of her heart... Note to self: make Bella laugh more.

"Yes, you can, but you may not, Sir." She answered.

I chuckled and I leant in to brush her lips with mind. I just couldn't get enough of her. And thinking that I was so close to lose her... Now, my first priority was to make her as happy as I could. She was not allowed to she another tear. Especially not for me. I didn't deserve her tears.

We broke the kiss when we both needed air.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked suddenly and my eyes widened.

"You want me...to come in?" I mumbled. "B-but...Y-your father...What will he-"

"Charlie's at work." She cut me off."He won't be home before 7."

I smiled. Well, why not?

***~CHAPTERBRAK~***

"You're aware that you'll have to meet Charlie in the end anyway, aren't you?"

I groaned. Suddenly her sofa wasn't that comfortable anymore.

"Well, I know him and he knows me, right?" I tried, but she shot me a look and I smiled apologetically.

I didn't want to think how Chief Swan would react when he found out that _I _dated his daughter. Well, not actually dating, but...

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I asked Bella out of nowhere.

She looked at me surprised, her eyes wide. It's clear that she didn't see that coming. Maybe this was a way for her to learn that I was anything but predictable.

"W-what?" She mumbled.

"A date? Friday? With me?"

I was almost shy. What if she said 'no'? We had agreed to take it easy. What if she wanted to wait some more before going out with me?

"S-sure." She whispered, making me to look at her surprised.

"Y-you agreed?" I asked, trying to make sure that I had heard right. I'm pretty sure I sounded like an idiot.

"Yeah." She mumbled sheepishly. "I mean...One step at a time, right? And the first step is...the first date, right?"

I smiled so wide that it hurt me. I couldn't help but kiss her and she gasped in surprise. Have I told you how much I loved this girl? I can't believe I couldn't see how wonderful she was, that I couldn't see the real Bella, behind the clumsy and shy one. But now that we were caught in this love game, I had no plans f letting her go. I could even stand Alice and Rosalie and Charlie Swan's gun! They had no rights over Bella andthey couldn't control her life, her feelings, and they couldn't tell her who to love. Bella was a big girl and I loved her for real. And they couldn't do anything about it.

"Edward?' Bella whispered sheepishly after we broke the kiss.

"Yes, love?" I whispered back.

"Tommorow at school..." She started, but she stopped in the middle of the sentence, as if she was afraied to say it.

"What's wrong?" I asked warily, stroking her hair.

"I'm afraid of everyone's reactions and...what will your friends say?"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't care that much about what my so called friends were going to say. Jasper and Emmett, my tru friends, were not going to contest my decision of being with Bella. The others could go to hell.

"I don't care what they say." I told her. "If they can't respect my decisions, then they are not true friends."

"Yes, but I don't want the whole school to mock at us. Besides, I don't want you to lose your friends because of me. It wouldn't be fair."

I sighed and kissed her forehead. My Bella was always so caring and when she shouldn't be like that. Now she had to be a little selfish and care more about her, about me, about us than about the others. But if it made her happy...

"We can pretend that we're just friends if it makes you feel better." I sighed.

She looked up through her lashes. She looked utterly adorable when she did that.

"Really?" She asked increduously.

'Of course" I smiled weakly. I wasn't ashamed of what we had. So we shouldn't hide it. But I understood her reasons and her will was my command, no matter how cliche that sounds. On the other hand, I still had some conditios.

"But after our date," I started, grinning. "there's no way we'll hide our relashionship anymore."

She made a face, but she thought for a moment.

"Seems fair." she said finally with a sigh. "Only if we let our date on the next Friday."

"What? Why?"

This was not fair at all! How could I endure all the torture of not being able to kiss her, to show the world that this amazing girl was mine until next Friday? No way! Everything but that!

"Because," She answered calmyl. "it would seems suspicious if we show up having a relashionship after just few days of friendshio. The'll find it suspicious anyway that we're friends, taking into consideration that we haven't talked to each others at scholl at all before and that you..."

She trailed off as if she had just realized what she was going to say, like it was something that shouldn't be said. But I figured out immediatly what it was all about, and even if it hurt like hell, it was entirely true.

"You can say it, Bella." I told her calmly, trying to control the guilt that overwhelmed me. "And that I was also mocking at you before."

"Edward..."

"No, Bella." I cut her off, not wanting her to easy my guilt, to deny something that couldn't be denied. "It's true. I moced at you, too,and this is somethig I will never forgive myself for. Neither should you."

"But I did!" She raised her voice. "I did and this is the only thing that matters! I don't want us to have this discussion again, Edward! I love you, you love me. End of the story!"

I had never seen her angrier. And then I realized. This had been our first fight!

"Bella?" I whispered.

"What?" She answered sharply/ Oh, right! I forgot that she was still mad at me.

"This was our first fight." I told her casually, bitting my lips against my grin. Her eyes widened as she realized the fact, too.

Before I had time to react, her lips were over mine fiercely and her hands were grabbing my hair. I gasped in surprise but my hands flew to her waist. I had no idea where this had come from, but who was I to stand against her? After a few moments, we broke the kiss because we needed air, even if we both wanted more.

"Consider that we've made up." She chuckle and I couldn't help but chuckle, too.

"Edward?" She called after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"You'll have to deal with Alice, Rosalie and Chief Swan, too."

I groaned. Crap! I agreed that I could stand Alice and Rosalie, but Chief Swan? I was lucky if I would't end up with a bullet in my butt! Or worse!

This girl was going to be the death of me! Literally.

Not that I was complaining or something.

**Okay guys, this is chapter 14. The longest one! More than 2,500 words! Yay! The next one is first day at school as...friends :)**

**Umm..I've got no idea what more should I say. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Last time we got 12 reviews! I know it isn't much but it's my first story so every review makes me happy! Do you think we could get 20 this time? For a faster update? **

**Fave line/scene?**

**Love u guys! **

**Deedee**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 15.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Athanasia005! Your remarks didn't deter me! **____** In fact, you were the only one who told me sincerely what you think. Thank you! I know I rushed things a little, like you said, but it's my first story. **____**. I don't have enough words to say how special your review was to me. **_

_**Also, I have an idea for a new story. If you review this chapter, you get a preview of it. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**-BPOV-**

"Everyone's staring."

Edward took another bite of his sandwich. How could he be so calm? Feeling all their eyes on us made me feel extremely uncomfortable. But he didn't seem to have any problems with this.

"I don't mind." He confirmed my thoughts. "I'm not really proud of this right now, but my old reputation brought me respect. They won't dare to even touch you."

I sighed. This my way of acting when I knew that one was right and I didn't want to admit it. Bad habit.

"Besides, they know that you are mine now." He smiled my favourite crooked grin.

Oh my God. My boyfriend was some possessive, jealous, overprotective guy. I love it!

I tried to hide my satisfaction and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" He chuckled innocently, and I couldn't help but smile, too.

I can't believe that I was so scared of today. Having Edward with me all the time made me feel incredibly safe. And I know it's selfish, but I was glad, too, that all the sluts in our school could see that Edward was mine now. This is one reason why I don't regret that I had agreed to make this official. I doubt that I would've been able to see him flirting with Lauren Mallory or Jessica Stanley. Those girls were just puppets without a brain, who wouldn't have been able to talk to Edward about stuff that he liked. They, as all of his 'friends' couldn't understand him. They couldn't see the real Edward, behind the completely idiot, sex-addicted one. The Edward that had had his heart broken, the sensible, caring, selfless one.

On the other hand, there were some people that weren't going to be so happy about it. And I felt pity for Edward that he had to face Alice and Rosalie just for me.

Alice and Rosalie were my true friends. I had no doubts about this. But they had something against Edward and 'guys like him'. Especially Alice. And I could see her point of view, I really could. Her whole experience with James had taught her this. For a long time I thought the same, that Edward was an asshole. But he was not like James and he would never be. And I wish Alice and Rosalie could understand this, too. For Edward's sake…

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's velvet voice brought me back from my reverie.

"About Alice and Rosalie." I answered. "They aren't going to be very happy that we are…umm…friends."

I heard Edward muttering something like 'you don't know the half of it', but I couldn't be sure. He cleared his throat.

"Don't worry." He smiled weakly. "If they're your true friends, then they'll be happy for you no matter what. Even if your happiness involves me."

I smiled back at him. It was somehow frustrating his talent of always knowing what to say. But this was one of the things I loved about him.

Before we knew, the lunch was already over. Ugh! Biology. I was the best student in this school, and Biology was one of my favourite subjects. But every minute I spent away from Edward made me feel…uncomfortable.

"I have Biology, too." Edward whispered in my ear, making me shiver. He seemed to know what I was thinking about.

I smiled widely, thinking that I had fifty minutes with him. Even if it was during a class…

My smile faded suddenly. Alice had Biology now,too! Oh no!

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, probably seeing my worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to assure him, but he didn't seem convinced. Well, I guess I had to tell him. Just to…warn him. "Alice has Biology."

We were walking towards the class when Edward froze.

"A-Alice has Biology?"

I almost chuckled seeing how scared he was, but it was not funny at all. The truth was that I was also scared as hell. Usually, Alice was my partner, so I guess the next fifty minutes were going to be full of questions and moralities. Pease, God, take me now!

I nodded slowly at his question and I could swear he had gulped. It was unbelievable. How comes that the two of us were scared of a short girl, fashion obsessed and a little bit hyper?

"Things are going to be a little different today." Mr. Banner announced.

Alice was late again. I was happy that I had gained a few more minutes, but I was pretty sure that she was going to make up for them.

"Miss Brandon is on a trip with her parents, so I guess I'll have to change the partners."

Tick Tock. Alice was going to be here soon-

My eyes widened. Pinch me. Mr. Banner had just said that Alice was on a trip. A trip… A trip! Yay! I was free! For now, but still free!

I looked over my shoulder at Edward, just to see his emerald green eyes full of relief. I supposed that I looked exactly the same.

"So, Jessica Stanley, your new partner is Lauren Mallory."

I bit my lip against my smile. This was going to be pretty interesting. Lauren and Jessica had hated each other even since primary school. And it was even more intense if possible when Lauren went out with Mike Newton, because Jessica had a crush on Mike. Yup. Soap operas.

"Mike Newton, Angela Weber."

I tried so hard not to chuckle. Mike and Angela? It's pretty much like black and white. I'll suppose that Ben, Angela's boyfriend, was boiling.

"Tyler Crowley and Ben Chewey."

Really, what was wrong with Mr. Banner today?

"Isabella Swan?"

I bit my lip when I heard my name, wondering who my partner was. I doubt that I was luckier than the others.

"Your partner is going to be Mr. Edward Cullen."

No way! It seems like fate finally has some good news for me. Maybe I was luckier than the others after all.

I looked at Edward just to see him grinning widely as Mr. Banner announced the others pairs.

"These are your partners. You have to do this project during the next week. You will present it at our next meeting."

The rest of the class went slowly. I was thinking how lucky we were that Alice was on trip. If we were lucky enough, we were going to survive.

Edward was driving, and our grins were so wide that they hurt. We had survived.

It was Wednesday. Nine days. Nine days until our first date. I'd lie if I said that I wasn't a little bit nervous. After all, Edward was my first boyfriend. He had given me my first kiss. He had made me feel for the first time this wonderful feeling called love. Knowing him, I was pretty sure that our first date was going to be perfect. But he didn't know that I was terrified of perfection! Because I'm the opposite of perfection. What if he took me to dinner and I ruined everything.

"Bella, please tell me what are you thinking about before I lose my mind."

Edward's voice brought me back to reality. I was vaguely aware of what he had said.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about? You're frowning, and you're biting your lip… Is there anything wrong?"

I couldn't tell Edward my worries. He would find them…silly. I didn't want him to laugh at me.

"No, no, there's nothing wrong." I assured him quickly. "I was just thinking that we were lucky that Alice left the town, but we'll still have to face her and Rosalie in the end."

I avoided his gaze while I talked. I was a really bad liar. If he had seen my eyes, he would have realized immediately that I wasn't telling the truth. And I really didn't want him to put pressure on me. Thinking about how possible it was that I ruin our date had already scared the life out of me.

"It's going to be okay, Bella." He assured me, and I smiled weakly, even thought I couldn't believe him .

"So," He changed the topic."I look forward to our date. What about you?"

I sighed. Of course…

"How did you know?" I mumbled.

"You are a terrible liar, Bella." He said it as a matter of a fact.

"I mean, how did you know that I was worried about the date?"

He grinned smugly.

"I don't know. I just…knew."

I couldn't help but smile too. I never believed in this connection between people who love each other. I thought it was only a story. Alice had always tried to tell me that the relationship she had with Jasper was special and stuff like that. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't believe it.

But now I did. I felt the connection I had with Edward. And it was more than words could explain.

"Edward?" I heard myself whispering.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He smiled. And I had never seen him smiling like that.

"I love you, too."

_**I know it's really short, but I..felt like I had nothing more to write from this point. Like this was when it had to end. **_

_**But…I have some bad news. Tomorrow I have to leave for another two weeks. I'm going to visit some relatives…Stuff like that. But you review, sooner or later, I'll send you a preview of my new story.**_

_**So…review! **___

_**Love u guys!**_

_**Kisses!**_

_**Deedee**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I am soooo sorry for this late update. But a lot of things happened this month and I had so many problems. But I'm back, so stay tuned, because the things are going to be more interesting in Love Game.**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 16! Love u guys!**_

_**Deedee**_

**-BPOV-**

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?"

I gulped and I couldn't breathe. From the moment I saw AIice and Rosalie walking toward us both Edward and I froze. We had been extremely lucky the previous week, with Alice's trip. And as a bonus, Rosalie had been sick. But you know what they say –every miracle lasts three days. Our three days were a week in this case, but they were over anyway.

I had expected a really big storm. Screams, blames, fights… But none of these happened. They came at our tables smiling, as if they were extremely happy for us. And I knew they weren't. Because I knew what they thought about Edward.

I looked at Edward to see his reaction, but he was just as shocked as I was. I guess I'm going to let him handle this After all, we had a deal.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." He mumbled finally, when he realized that I wasn't going to say anything.

Alice and Rosalie sat next to us, and an awkward silence set in. They didn't seem to mind, but just as Edward, I wasn't able to eat anymore.

"So," Alice said finally. "The whole school is talking about your…friendship."

I felt the usual blush spreading across my face and my neck. For a second, I was afraid that Alice had found out that we weren't friends, that we were in love, even if Edward and I were the only one who knew that. It was ridiculous, but there was something in the was she'd said 'friendship' that gave me this feeling. Besides, Rosalie had a smile on her face that made me think that she knew things that I didn't.

"We know that." Edward mumbled.

Awkward silence again. Maybe I was a little bit paranoiac, but I could swear that Alice and Rosalie were enjoying this crap. That they loved to see us fidgeting and anxious.

None of us said anything during the whole lunch. It was quite frustrating. I really loved the three of them and it hurt me than my best friends hated my boyfriend. Even if they didn't know that he was my boyfriend. I wanted them to get along well and it killed me to know that this was not going to happen.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me as we were heading to our Biology class. We had to present our projects today. Edward and I had worked on ours the whole week at his place, with his parents and his brothers watching us curiously. It's clear that they found our…'friendship' odd and unexpected, too. Huh! The shock was going to be a lot more powerful when they found us that we were actually more than friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled. "I'm just surprised that we are still alive. I was pretty sure that Alice and Rose were going to…shoot us. Or hang us. Or shoot us then hang us."

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." He said. "But don't be too happy, love. It's not too late for them to try something."

It was my turn to chuckle.

"We should be happy that they are going to let us be together." He continued.

"They seem to be okay with us being friends, Edward. Maybe they thought it was going to be good for me to interact with people…unlike me."

I could see him cringe, but I know he knew that I didn't mean it like that. Hurting him was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Or maybe they thought it was going to be good for me to have a boy around, if you know what I mean."

He sighed.

"I know, love. But don't worry. We'll deal this together."

I smiled. It was good to know it.

As we entered the classroom, all the eyes were on us. Last Wednesday I had blushed crimson red, but I was already used to their staring now. A week had passed and their interest on us didn't seem to minimize. I preferred not to think about their interest on us after our date, when they would realize that we were together. I had thought about telling Edward to wait another week for their date, but I knew that he would never agree with that. So, here I was, waiting for everyone to stop staring and whispering, knowing that it was going to be so much worse.

I took my usual seat next to Alice. Now that she was back, I knew that she wanted some answers. And I was absolutely terrified of the questions I knew she was going to ask.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Don't 'hi' with me, young lady! Tell me all about it!" She demanded.

I sighed. Here we go…

I was surprised that she didn't seem to be mad at me. In fact, she looked almost…happy for me. Which is not possible. First, because she hated Edward. And second, because she had no idea that we were in love with each other.

"About what?" I asked innocently, and she narrowed her eyes at me

"Cut the crap, Bella! I know there's something more between you and Cullen than you want us to know."

I sighed. I guess there was no way out of this.

"Well, he asked me out. We have a date this Friday."

"I knew it!" She smiled smugly. "How did it happen? Did he kiss you? Oh, Bella, you have to tell me everything!"

I frowned Okay, maybe this isn't exactly the reaction I had expected from Alice…

"And you're okay with that?" I asked slowly. "I mean, I know you hate Edward, and…"

"Bella," She cut me off. "I don't hate Edward. I just…don't like him. I know he's Jasper's best friend, but something in his attitude reminded me of…James."

I could see sadness and despair into her eyes as she said his name. This was a part of Alice's life I wish she could forget, because it hurt her too bad. But I also knew that you can't get out of your mind this kind of memories.

"But it doesn't matter what I think now." She continued.

"Of course it does! You and Rose are my best friends, Ali! What you think is very important to me."

"I know, Bells." She smiled."But if he makes you happy, I'm okay with it. Just be careful. I don't want you to be hurt, okay?"

"Okay."

I smiled widely. Maybe wishes come true after all. Alice was going to accept my relationship with Edward, and I was so happy that I could have the three of them in my life! I turned to Edward and gave him a smile. It was going to be okay. _We _were going to be okay.

**-EPOV-**

We got an A for our project. It wasn't such a big surprise, because Bella and I made a great team. It was amazing how we completed each other. Besides, everyday after she left, my parents told me how much they adored her! And it meant so much to me.

As the others presented their projects, I took my time to think about Alice and Rosalie. I was pretty sure that they were going to try to take Bella away from me, but they seemed to be fine. When I saw Bella and Alice talking, I knew that Alice was trying to convince her that I wasn't good for her. But Bella's smile assured me that it was not about that.

And then I realized. How stupid of me! Of course Alice and Rosalie were okay with all this! They thought it was part of the plan. Than I was just playing my role, that I wasn't really in love with Bella. Crap!

They were going to have a heart attack when they found out that I really loved her. Oh boy. I knew how much it meant to Bella that me and her friends could get along well. And when Alice and Rosalie realized that their best friend was in love with the player, they were going to kill me. And this was going to kill Bella.

I had to talk to them, and get to a compromise… Why did it all have to be so complicated? I just wanted to be with the girl I loved, for God's sake!

When the bell rang and Mr. Banner left, Alice came to me.

"See you after school, Cullen, at my place."

Then she left. I swore under my breath when I realized Bella was right next to me. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." I forced a smile. "But your pixie friend can be really scary when she wants to."

She frowned.

"Why? What did she tell you?"

"Um…Just to take care of you, or she'll break my piano."

She chuckled, then she stopped suddenly and thought for a moment. She almost scared me. I tried to find what I had said to upset her.

"Do you play the piano?" She asked me surprised.

I smiled. "Yes."

"And how comes that Alice knows that and your girlfriend doesn't?"

I chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest and I had to resist the urge of kissing her. She looked like a kitty who thought she was a fierce lion.

"You didn't ask." I joked, and decided that I should tell her the truth. I wanted to be completely honest with her, even if it was about some stupid stuff like this. Well…Almost completely honest… "Besides, I was afraid that you were going to laugh at me."

Her eyes widened and I saw her lips moving, but no sound came out. I didn't say anything either. I just waited for her reaction

"L-Laugh at you?" she mumbled. "Edward, why on earth would I laugh at you because of that?"

I simply shrugged.

"I love piano." She continued. "If I had one, I would play and I wouldn't be ashamed of it! Neither should you! It's a great thing. It makes you…unlike _them_."

I saw her looking at me in shock.

"You don't want to be like them, do you? You don't care about your reputation of a mutt anymore, right?"

"No, of course not!" I assured her and I cupped her face in my hands. "I love _you_. I don't give a damn on what they think And I'm not ashamed that I play the piano. Trust me, I'm not. But except for Jazz and my family, nobody else knows. Well, Alice and Rosalie found out when Jasper and I were drunk, but that's a long story."

Bella chuckled.

Just then, the bell rang and we both had to run to our classes. Of course we were late.

I was so lucky. Extremely lucky. I had the girl I loved and she loved I could see that I didn't care about what we had to go through as long as we had each other. So, next step? Deal with Alice and Rosalie. After that, the worst of all. Meet Chief Swan.

_**Yup. That's it. Chapter 16. 2147 words including author's note. **_

_**I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the late update **__**. Try to guess how did Alice and Rosalie find out about Edward's piano! He he. **_

_**Love u all guys!**_

_**Deedee**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! **___

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**camelia ioana **__**and **__**aaajaaa. **__**They asked me if they may translate Love Game to Polish and Romanian! Yayyy! Of course you can translate it! **____** I feel…honored, and I hope this story is going to be popular in your countries **____**. Thank you.**_

_**So, enjoy chapter 17 and don't forget to review!**_

_**Kisses,**_

_**Deedee**_

**-EPOV-**

I took a deep breath and knocked at Alice's door. I had thought about this moment from the moment Bella's lips have first touched mine. From the moment I've realized that I was love with her. I always knew that I would have to face Alice and Rosalie anyway in the end, but I wasn't scared at all. After all, I loved Bella and, just like them, I wanted her to be happy. Could they be so absurd to take Bella away from me? To deny her the chance to be happy?

I was going to knock again when the door opened. Alice and Rosalie were standing in the doorway, looking at me with an expression on their faces I couldn't understand.

"Come in." The crazy pixie said blankly.

She led to me to a room I supposed it was hers because it was all pink and I realized that nobody else was home. Of course. They wouldn't have brought me here if Alice's parents had been home. They needed some 'privacy' for this talk.

"Ok, Cullen." Rosalie said as soon as I walk into the pixie's room."You're fast. It took you less than we had expected to make her fall for you."

I didn't say anything. I tried to find the right words to tell them to go to hell because I really loved Bella, but I just couldn't. I kept telling myself that I was waiting for the right moment.

"When did it happen?" The blonde continued. "For how long are you 'together'?"

I could hear the quotations when she said the word 'together' and it made my hands clench into fists. How could they be so…cold? It was their best friends who they were talking about! It was their best friend's life they were playing with and they were trying to control. How could they call themselves friends?

"One week." I answered automatically.

They looked at me suspiciously, but they didn't say anything. Of course I knew exactly when we had got together. I had counted the seconds since then because that moment was the moment when my life had changed completely, so there was no way I could forget it.

"Okay, then." The pixie sighed, sounding almost bored. Which made me more and more angry. "I guess it can end now. Enough torture for you. You can break up with her."

I resisted the urge to hit her. Ignoring the fact that they were talking about Bella's feelings as if they were talking about weather, they way they had 'allowed' me to break her heart was like telling a kid that he was allowed to eat candies before the dinner today. Heartless.

"What if I don't want to break up with her?" I asked, trying to keep my anger under control and smile smugly.

They both frowned and looked at me as if they had just found out that I was a martian. Here we go!

"Why?" They asked in the same time.

I opened my mouth for several times, but no sound came out. I couldn't just say, "Because I love Bella and I hate you. Ha ha ha." This would have been like admitting that I wanted to die. And I didn't. I had plans for future with my Bella.

"I just don't." I said finally, but it was the most pathetic argument I could have given them! Crap!

Suddenly, Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me.

"I knew it. I told Alice so many times that we couldn't trust you!" She raised her voice. "You want to mess up with her, but we won't let you. You will break up with her, because I don't want my best friend to be hurt because of a mutt like you."

She took a deep breathe before going on.

"You've got no idea what you're getting yourself into, _Cullen!_" She spitted.

I felt anger threatening to come out, but I tried to keep it under control. Even if it was awfully hard.

"You're wrong, _Hale_." I spitted her name, too. "I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. But I'm ready to take this chance. I'm ready to take all the chances for Bella!"

They looked at me in shock. It seemed like they had got the idea.

"Since when are you taking chances for Bella?" Alice asked finally. "For the girl you hated the most two weeks ago?"

I took a deep breath. Itwas now or never.

"Since I fell in love with her." I said firmly.

For several minutes, they just stared at me in disbelief. . It's clear they hadn't seen that coming. Then, out of nowhere, they burst into hysterical laugh.

"You-you fell in love with Bella?" Alice said finally, still giggling.

"Oh, please!" Rosalie said, not giving me the chance to answer."Guys like you are not able to love. It must be another game of yours, but we won't let you hurt her."

_They _were the ones who had no idea what they were getting themselves into. I was shaking and I wasn't able to control the anger anymore. They'd better stop before I forgot that they were women.

"You won't let _me_ hurt her?" I hissed. "What about you? You call yourselves Bella's best friend but you've got no idea what she likes or how she feels! You wouldn't let me hurt her, but you were the ones who wanted to break her heart! I would never do something to hurt her, and if I did, I would never forgive myself for it and I would walk out of her life for ever! But you? You didn't even hesitate! What I don't understand is why you are doing this! Why? Why? Why?"

I was shouting. My whole body was shaking so before I did something stupid, I closed my eyes and counted to ten to calm down.

When I opened my eyes, Alice and Rosalie were staring at me in shock, but they seemed to see the truth in my words. They seemed to understand that I was right, that they had been anything but friends of Bella.

"Why?" I repeated, hoping to get some answers this time.

Alice sat down on the bed, staring blankly at a random point on the floor. Her eyes were absolutely empty.

"We want her to see that men are assholes." She said.

I frowned.

"What?" I mumbled.

"It's my nightmare." Alice whispered. "My nightmare called James."

She closed her eyes and two tears ran down her cheeks.

"I was 15 and he was my first boyfriend. He was funny, intelligent, good-looking… He was all honey and milk and I loved him so much. "

When she opened her eyes, they were fierce and aggressive. Completely different from earlier.

"I was so stupid! He asked to sleep with him so many times and I still couldn't see the real him! I couldn't see what he really wanted from me, his real purposes! Not even when he became violent and aggressive and when he was cheating on me and he didn't care at all if I knew."

For the first time since she started to tell me her story, she looked at me. Something in her eyes made me shiver.

"He raped me, Edward." She whispered, and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

I winced. Who would have thought that such and enthusiastic pixie carried such a big burden?

"But she met Jasper." Rosalie chipped in. "She discovered that true love really does exist. And that's exactly what we wanted Bella to know. Even if your first love breaks your heart, you'll find someone who deserves you. You just have to wait and he'll find you."

I couldn't say anything. Those girls were crazy. You can't teach a person lessons about love! You have to discover on your own these things. You have to stumble and fall, then get up and keep fighting by yourself!

"You are completely insane." I told them finally. "Bella shouldn't call you friends!"

I let them there and ran down the stairs. As soon as I was in the car, I drove on full throttle. I wanted to go straight to Bella, tell her what kind of friends she had. But unlike them, I didn't want to hurt her. I would have to find a way to show her that Alice and Rosalie were not her true friends, but right now, I just wanted to protect her.

Besides, telling her the truth included telling her that I had agreed with that stupid plan and I was also part of it. And she would hate me. Bella was not allowed to know the truth. It would hurt her too much.

I clenched my hands into fists over the steering wheel and I promised me one thing. Bella was my life now, and I was going to protect her no matter what, even from Alice and Rosalie. I would ran away with her if I had to!

…which was not such a bad idea, after all…

_**Here you go, guys! **____** Chapter 17, and Alice's story. Maybe it was a little bit predictable that she had been raped, but it was the only idea I had. It's also a little bit short. Sorry!**_

_**Next chapter. the date! **___

_**The girls who want to translate Love Game, please give me a link with your blogs **____**. I'd love to see them ;)**_

_**Love u all! **_

_**Kisses,**_

_**Deedee**_


	18. Chapter 18

-BPOV-

Charlie was watching me with the corner of his eyes. And damn! I totally understood him! I had changed so much because of Edward! I couldn't believe that I was the girl who has been looking in the mirror for an hour now, worried that she didn't look good enough. The shock must have been twice bigger for my father.

Charlie was a good father. It had taken me some time to see it, but the day I told him that Edward Cullen was taking me to a date, he didn't shout or scream and ground me, like I had expected him to. He just smiled sadly and told me that it was my decision and he was going to respect it. As he kissed my forehead, I saw what a great father he was. He had to raise me all by himself, after my mom left us, and he did such a great job. He was my best friend. He really was, not like Alice and Rose, who glared at Edward every time they saw us together.

It was weird. I really thought they had accepted Edward. Alice told me so. What I couldn't understand was…Why had they changed their attitude, their thinking? Couldn't they see that I didn't want to choose between them and Edward? I loved the three of them. But I wouldn't dump Edward just because of some stupid ideas they had.

"Stop it, Bells." Charlie's voice brought me back from my reverie. "You look…perfect. The guy is going to be so impressed."

My eyes filled with tears, but I tried not to let them up. It was…Yeah, it really was the first time I had make up on my face and I didn't want to ruin it. It took me hours, because I didn't want Alice and Rose to know about the date. They were going to find out anyway, but asking them for help? I could only imagine how they would have looked at me. And it was too painful and it would've shadowed this evening.

Charlie was watching me intensely, with a look in his eyes I just couldn't understand.

"Everything okay, Dad?" I frowned. "Do I have to much make up on, or does my hair…."

"You look perfect." he repeated. "That's the problem."

I chuckled, but it sounded nervous.

"Dad?" I mumbled blushing.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I said, looking at my feet. I was pretty sure that I was blushing bright red. Neither of us was used to expressing our feelings. "And I'm happy that you trust me and you respect my decision of being with Edward."

He smiled.

"That doesn't mean I agree." He pointed one finger at me. "But it's your life and I have no rights to tell you who you have to date and who you don't."

I smiled.

"Yes, Sir."

"And that doesn't mean I trust that Edmund."

I scowled, but nodded. It was a Charlie thing. Every time he mentioned Edward, he mispronounced his name. I couldn't understand this, but I wasn't going to say anything as long as he stayed out of my life. And as long as he didn't call Edward Edmund when he was here.

But if calling him Edmund made him feel better…who was I to tell him how to spell?

"Um…" He started fidgeting and I frowned again. "There was something I wanted to…give you."

And he disappeared from my room before I had the chance to say anything. He appeared just as quick, with his fist closed.

"I gave this to your mother at our first date. She just let it here when she left. I guess she didn't want it anymore, she didn't want anything to remind her of..us."

And he opened his fist, showing me a little silver necklace. I wasn't mad about jewels, but this was the most beautiful one I had ever seen. I didn't know what to say. It seemed like every word would have broken a balance.

I knew how much my mother had meant to my father. And I knew how much it hurt him just to remember her. I could only imagine his pain when he let in old memories by giving me this necklace.

There was a time when I felt guilty about my mother's leaving. I felt like I wasn't good enough to keep her here, with us, like I had denied my father the chance to have someone to love him. And I felt like every time he looked at me, he saw her. Something in his eyes made me think so. He had the same look now, but now I knew what it meant.

He was proud of me. He was wondering how it would have been like if my mother had taken me with her. And he was thanking God that she didn't. It was only recently I had discovered how much my father loved me.

"Thank you." I said simply, and I looked into his eyes, knowing that he understood everything I couldn't tell him, but I felt.

**-EPOV-**

I was literally shaking and sweating. Not only because I was going to meet my nightmare, but because I wanted this date to be perfect. I wanted what I planned to be just right for my Bella. I wanted to show her how much I loved her and needed her. I needed her like my lungs needed air to keep my heart beating.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I was so, so close. With small steps, I walked to the door. When I got in front of the door, I raised my arm to knock, when the door suddenly opened and Chief Swan appeared.

"Hello, young man." He said. "I saw you coming through the window. Come in."

Either I was crazy, or Chief Swan was really waiting for my arrival. I had no idea which supposing was right. Maybe both?

"Bella!" She shouted towards the stairs, so I supposed that Bella's room was that way. "The guy's here!"

"Um…Coming, Dad!"

Was it just my imagination, or did she sound just as nervous as I was?

"So, Edmund…" Chief Swan started.

"It's Edward, Sir." I smiled, amused. Something in his eyes made me think that he knew my real name.

"Yeah, whatever." He eyed me. "So you are dating my daughter, aren't you?"

"I guess I am, Sir." I smiled as warm as I could under his cold gaze.

"What intentions do you have with her, Edmund?"

"Dad!" I heard a voice and I turned around just to see the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

My Bella was wearing a flowing blue dress, and this color fit her perfectly. Her hair was falling in waves over her shoulders and her back and the natural make up made her look more beautiful that she had ever had. Not that she wasn't beautiful before, but now all I could say was… _wow._

Bella blushed.

"Thanks."

Had I said it out loud?

"Ok, kids." Chief Swan broke the silence. "Have fun. Take care of her, Edward."

"I will, Sir." I smiled for real this time, really happy that he had told my name right.

I took Bella's hand into mine, unable to focus on other thing than her soft touch and how much I wanted to kiss her right now, even if her father was there(even if he would have shot me if I'd done that, but I would've taken this risk for my Bella!).

"Oh, Edward?" Chief Swan called me as we were leaving.

"Yes, Sir?" I looked over my shoulder.

"You can call me Charlie."

"I don't believe it!" I chuckled with Bella's hand into my hand and with the other hand on the steering wheel.

"Come on, he's not that bad!" She laughed.

"Are you kidding me? If it wasn't for you, I would've left the town just because of him. You're lucky that I love you!"

She laughed again, and the sound of her laugh made my heart beat even faster if possible. She had the most beautiful laugh in the whole world. And I don't think I had ever heard a laugh more honest, more from heart than hers. I would've paid just to hear her laugh as much as I could.

"And when I hared him saying," I continued, clearing my throat and trying to sound just like Chief Swan. "'You can call me Charlie.' Words cannot express my happiness!"

She smiled widely.

"Really, Bella." I continued, serious this time. "It means a lot to me to get along with your father. I want him to know that I can be trusted and that I really love you."

Her eyes filled with tears and I raised her hand to my mouth to kiss her knuckles. She took a deep breath and blinked around the tears, and this was the sign that the talk was over. That the date was beginning.

"So," She started. "Where are you taking me?"

I smiled that crooked grin I knew she loved.

"It's a surprise."

_**Short, isn't it? I'm sorry for that.**_

_**I know what you think, I really do. Please don't hate me!**_

_**It's just… I had a lot of troubles and I was almost never home recently. School's killing me and homework and learning are overwhelming! I hope you understand me! **___

_**I'll try to update as fast as I can from now on, if there are still people who read this story. Also, I'm going to start the new one ASAP! I promise!:)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you still like Love Game. It means a lot to me **____**.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Deedee**_


	19. Chapter 19

**-BPOV-**

I didn't remember to have ever seen something more beautiful. Something more…magical. Incredible. It was just like I imagined fairytales when I was a little girl. Even more beautiful.

I have to admit it, I really thought Edward was crazy when he stopped the car in the woods and told me to get out. This was the date he was planning? A walk in the woods? Maybe he hadn't noticed that I was wearing a dress and high-heeled shoes.

I didn't say a word, though. I tripped a few times, but I was way too curious were he was hoping to get at.

And here we were. Into the most magical place I didn't even dare to dream of. A meadow, under the stars, full of little candles and music was playing. In the middle, there was a blanket with a basket on it. It was perfect. A picnic under the starlight.

"Please, say something."

I winced at Edward's voice. I had even forgotten that he was next to me. The background had impressed me too much to even remember my name.

"It's…wow." I mumbled, and he seemed to be pleased with my answer.

He took my hand and he led me to the blanked. We sat down, and I couldn't help but look around again and again and again. I needed someone to pinch me. This must have been a dream!

"Do you like it?" Edward asked shyly.

I smiled widely and kissed his lips quickly. Silly him…

"Of course." I said. "It's…the most perfect date I have ever been at."

He raised and eyebrow and I chuckled.

"Okay, it's the only date I've been at, but that doesn't mean it's…the most perfect!"

We both laughed, then we kissed again. Gosh, how much I loved his perfect lips! They were soft, and the way they moved with mine was driving me insane! I could kiss him forever and ever and ever…

We broke the kiss when we both needed air. Then, he looked into my eyes intensely.

"May I have this, Miss Swan?" He asked me softly.

My smile disappeared and he frowned as he saw fear into my eyes.

"Have I said anything wrong?" He asked slowly.

"No." I assured him quickly. "Of course not. It's just… I can't dance. And if you care about your legs, you won't do this."

He sighed.

"That's the problem?" He asked me incredulously. "Bella, anyone can dance."

"Not me." I shook my head stubbornly, and he sighed again, exasperatedly. Then, he took my hand and pulled me up.

"Come on. It's all about the person you're dancing with."

"Edward…"

"Shhh." He put a finger on my lips. I hated when he did that. He knew so well he was distracting me from my main purpose. "Come on. It's not that hard."

He led me to the middle of the meadow, he pulled me to his chest and we moved slowly as the music kept playing. I felt like I was dreaming. Then, he leaned in and kissed my lips again, making me forget about all my fears about dancing, even forget my name…

"I got you something." He whispered over my lips.

I groaned.

"I hate presents." I mumbled, and he chuckled.

"I know. But you'll love this one."

He let go of me and went to the blanket, when the picnic was waiting for us. He looked for the present, I supposed, for a while, then he slapped his forehead.

"I must have let it in the car. Wait here." He said.

Before I had time to say something, he disappeared in the woods.

In normal circumstances, I would have been really scared to be alone, here, at night. But these weren't normal circumstances. I wasn't alone, in the woods, at night. I was at the most perfect date, in the most perfect place, with the most perfect guy. It was everything a girl could ever wish for.

I winced as I heard a phone ringing. I frowned. I didn't own a phone, so it must have been Edward's. I looked for it, but just when I found it, the ringing stopped, and I heard his velvet voice.

_Hi! It's Edward. I can't answer right now, so leave your message after the beep._

"Cullen!" I heard Alice's voice and my eyes widened. Why would Alice phone Edward? "Rosalie and I had thought the whole week. We won't let Bella with you."

I shook my head incredulously. I had a very bad feeling about this.

"Listen, you asshole." Rosalie said, too. "Bella must know the circumstances you two got together. We'll tell her the truth and you can't avoid this. "

I was shaking, and my eyes filled with tears. What on earth was going on here? I bit my lip as I answered the phone.

"Rosalie? Alice?" I whispered.

Silence.

"Bella?" The both asked finally.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice croaked.

Silence again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again, angrier this time.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice behind me."Is that my phone? Who called?"

"Rosalie? Alice?" I said into the phone, ignoring him. "I want the truth. Now."

It was clear that they had hung up. Chicken.

"Edward." I turned towards him, and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Tell me the truth. What are those circumstances that got us together?"

Edward shook his head, and panic was obvious into his head.

I had no idea what truth I was asking for. In fact, my mind was shouting that she didn't want to hear that truth. And so did my heart. I knew it was bad, but I still wanted to know it. And if Edward really loved me as he said he did, then he would tell me.

"Edward!" I shouted, and closed my eyes, waiting for him to say something.

"It doesn't matter my love. I love you and…"

"It does matter to me!" I cut him off. "I need to know, I need something to prove me that you won't hurt me! That you are different!"

I opened my eyes hesitantly, just to see that his eyes were in pain.

"Please." I whispered exhausted. "Tell me."

He took a deep breath, then came to me and took my hand into his.

"Bella," He whispered, his voice croaked. "I want you to know that I love you. And I always will, no matter what. Even though these…freaking circumstances were not what I had expected to meet the love of my life."

He took a deep breath again. I knew it was bad.

"Alice and Rosalie blackmailed me to date you. To break your heart."

_Blackmailed me..To break your heart…To break your heart…To break your heart…_

Something inside me died. Something broke. Maybe my heart. I wanted to get out of there. I wanted to go home and get some sleep. If I were lucky enough, I would realize it was just a dream when I woke up.

"Take me home." I mumbled.

"Bella…" Edward whispered.

"Take me home." I repeated determined. "I want to go home. Now."

**-EPOV-**

They did it. Alice and Rosalie reached their purpose. They had taken Bella away from me.

I was driving slowly, hoping that in the end, she would understand that I really didn't want to hurt her. That I had really fallen for her and that the bad guys here were her so called friends. But it was like she had put a wall between us, like every move I made to get closer to her was making her hate me even more. And it hurt like hell.

Deep inside me, perhaps I knew this day would come. I couldn't hide it from her forever, but I wanted to do it in my way. It would've been easier if I had told her. And I had had more chances to be forgiven.

"Bella." I tried again. "Please say something."

As I expected, she remained silence. I had begged her to say something even since we left the meadow, but she refused.

"Can you drive faster?" Her voice made me wince. "I want to get home."

"Bella…"

"No, Edward." She turned to me, and her eyes were fierce. Full of hate. It was killing me. "I don't want to hear a single word. Mission accomplished, can't you leave me alone now?"

I clenched my hands into fists on the steering wheel.

"There was no damn mission, Bella." I hissed. "I'm not the bad guy here, can't you see it?"

She sniffed.

"Yeah. Right."

I sighed exasperatedly.

"Bella. I love you. Your so called friends really tried to break us apart when they realized it, but…"

"What part of 'I don't want to hear a single word' don't you get it?" She cut me off angry. "I don't care. About anything. You hurt me just like them, and there is nothing else you are supposed to say. So cut the crap."

I sighed. I was not giving up, but I had to have my mind clear, to think about a way of getting Bella back.

I stopped the car in front of her house. Of course Chief Swan was watching us through the window, but this wasn't my biggest problem. The thought that Bella was going to leave now, that I might have lost her was extremely painful.

"Bella." I begged again. "At least, let me explain. I don't want to lose you."

"Too bad." She answered bitterly. "I don't want you to explain anything. I don't want to ever see you again. Good night, Mr. Cullen."

And she got out of the car, almost running to the house.

And still, I promised her and myself. Even if it was the last thing I did, I would gain her back. I would prove her that I loved her with all my heart and that she could trust that I would never hurt her again.

Because now I knew –Bella Swan was the love of my life.

_**Really short, isn't it? And it's not that great and definitely not how I had imagined this chapter.**_

_**Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Bella's finally found out about the friends she had, and Edward's hurt. What's she gonna do?...**_

_**Favorite line/scene?**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Deedee**_


End file.
